Mon professeur particulier
by angelinaSGP
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry retourne à Poudlard avec ses deux amis de toujours afin de passer ses ASPICS. Décidé à prendre en main son futur, il se met à travailler. Seul problème, ses compétences inexistante en potion. Qui va bien pouvoir l'aider à s'améliorer ? Entre la haine et l'amour, on dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas. SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

2 mai 1998

\- Un patient en urgence pour le bloc, cri une infirmière en courant dans les couloirs, transportant un corps flottant derrière elle.

Cette scène avait été vu de nombreuses fois en ces murs de Ste Mangouste, mais plus particulièrement cette dernière année, depuis que la guerre faisait rage. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le patient n'était pas n'importe qui, et la date pas n'importe laquelle.

Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter avait détruit Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier allait pouvoir renaitre de ses cendres. Les Hommes n'étaient pas morts en vain, la population avait vaincu.

L'homme transporté était plutôt grand, les cheveux noirs, un nez crochu, et pour une fois, son visage n'abordait aucune moue méprisante ni sur de lui. Il fut posé sur une table d'auscultation, et les médicomages s'empressèrent de lancer une batterie de sort. Pouls, tension, flux magique, plaies…

Il était amoché de partout, le corps recouvert de sang, deux trous béants au niveau du cou. On pouvait observer des plaies ouvertes sur tout son corps, mais aussi des cicatrices, anciennes et récentes. Il était méconnaissable. Et inconscient.

\- Donnez-lui trois goutes de potion de régénération sanguine, de l'essence de dictame pour refermer ses plaies et mettez-le en stase pour éviter la perte de sa magie.

Les medicomages se succédèrent, pendant des heures, pour stabiliser le patient. Qui n'est autre que Severus Snape. Espion de l'ordre du phénix, mangemort, et professeur de potions honni par tous les élèves de Poudlard. Mais surtout un homme très intelligent. Avant que la guerre ne commence, le professeur Snape avait ingurgité une potion de son invention qui ralentissait les battements de son corps en cas de coup mortel, et cela permettait aussi de ralentir la progression du poison. Il avait prévu toutes les possibilités, et celle de se faire mordre par Nagini sous les ordres de son maitre s'était avérée correct. S'il était sauvé à temps, cela laissait au soignant le temps d'extraire le venin, de le soigner et il pourrait vivre normalement.

Il ne devait ce sauvetage qu'Harry Potter, qui juste après avoir tué Voldemort, et juste avant de tomber dans un coma magique, avait prononcé les trois petits mots suivant :

\- Snape hangar bateau.

Sur le coup de dix-sept heures, son état se stabilisa enfin, et les infirmières prirent le relais. D'un sort, l'infirmière en chef le déshabilla et le lava. Il était encore inconscient et ne risquait pas de se réveiller de sitôt.

Après une observation, il était maintenant en bien meilleur état qu'à son arrivée. Ses plaies sont refermées, et il allait avoir des cicatrices sur tout le corps. C'est le seul inconvénient de l'essence de dictame, ça laisse des traces. Une cicatrice plus grosse que les autres s'étend du haut de sa poitrine jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse droite. Ce n'est pas joli à voir.

Mais au moins, Severus Snape est vivant.

* * *

25 juin 1998

Dans une chambre de Ste Mangouste, au quatrième étage, un jeune homme battit des cils. Un premier œil s'ouvrit, mais la lumière extérieure étant trop forte, il se referma immédiatement. Un mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne, et il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un cocon.

Il entendit comme un bruit d'alarme, et tout d'un coup plusieurs personnes arrivèrent dans la pièce.

\- Il est enfin réveillé!

_Enfin réveillé ? Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?_

\- Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux ?

_Bien sûr que je peux! Il suffit que vous éteigniez cette foutue lumière! Et par Morgane arrêtez de crier aussi fort._

\- Monsieur Potter, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Harry fit un effort, et réessaya d'ouvrir les yeux. La douleur dans sa tête ne fut plus aussi forte, mais la lumière l'était encore trop.

\- Fermez les rideaux, demanda le médicomages en avisant la moue de son patient. Allez monsieur, un petit effort c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

_C'est compliqué aussi son truc, nan mais! Par Merlin, laissez-moi tranquille je veux dormir. Et puis j'ai mal partout._

\- Très bien monsieur Potter, continuez comme ça. Voila. Est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes ?

Harry regarde autour de lui. Des mur beiges, des appareils de torture, des hommes et des femmes en blanc. _Pourquoi sont-ils autant ?_

\- …

Sa voix ne sort pas. Pas faute d'essayer, c'est comme si elle était rouillée.

\- …

_merde, merde, merde!_

\- Ne paniquez pas monsieur. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Je vais vous expliquer les détails mais avant ça j'aimerais que les autres médicomages sortent de la pièce. Merci cher confrères et consœurs.

Ils sortirent de la chambre.

\- Vous rappelez vous de la guerre ? Clignez des yeux une fois pour oui et deux fois pour non.

Harry cligne des yeux une fois.

\- Vous rappelez vous de la fin de la guerre ?

Harry recommence.

\- Bien, alors après avoir tué Voldemort, vous avez aspiré toute sa magie. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment vous avez fait. Il y a eu malgré tout un problème. Votre magie n'a pas voulu accepter celle de Vous-savez-qui. Elle s'est donc battue avec. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que vous êtes tombé dans un coma magique. Votre magie ne pouvait pas s'occuper de vous soigner et en même temps combattre celle extérieur à votre corps. Elle vous a alors préservé.

_Mais pourquoi ce genre de chose de m'arrive qu'a moi ? Par Merlin, même en mangeant les pâquerettes par la racine, tête de serpent me pourri la vie._

\- Tout vas bien monsieur Potter ? vous arrivez à enregistrer les informations ? Je peux continuer ?"

Harry cligne une fois des yeux.

\- Bon, au jour d'aujourd'hui, votre magie a éliminé celle de Voldemort. Physiquement parlant, on vous a remis sur pied. Néanmoins, vous êtes très affaiblis et vous allez donc rester un peu avez nous."

_Misère._

\- Quand vous irez mieux, vous pourrez recevoir de la visite. Vous avez tout compris ?

Harry clique des yeux une fois, puis les referment. _Quel cauchemar!_


	2. Chapter 2

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

15 juillet 1998

\- Non monsieur Snape, vous ne pouvez toujours pas vous lever. Oui je sais que vous en avez marre. Non ça ne sert à rien de nous menacer. N'utilisez pas votre statut de héros de guerre pour nous faire céder. Bon, faites la tête si vous voulez, moi je m'en vais. Quelle attitude puéril monsieur. Vous n'avez plus quinze ans.

La porte de la chambre claqua. Severus Snape n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il était enfermé dans cette chambre d'hôpital, et il était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Pourtant, il s'était réveillé il y a seulement deux semaines. Oui, deux semaines. Et pendant ce laps de temps, il avait rendu fous tous les professionnels de santé de cet hôpital.

_Bande de medicomages incompétents._

Severus Snape était un homme d'action, tout du moins, il avait toujours été forcé de l'être. Entre son métier d'enseignant à Poudlard, et son métier moins conventionnel d'espion pour l'ordre du phénix, il n'avait jamais pu se poser. Il passait son temps entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, à courir partout pour des missions. Alors maintenant qu'il était forcé à rester au lit, il n'arrivait pas à en profiter. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Il avait appris la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait compris que Potter avait réussi sa mission. Pas tant un incapable au final. Le seul problème maintenant, c'est qu'il avait donné ses souvenirs au petit protégé de Albus Dumbledore. Eh oui, quand il l'avait fait, il était sûr qu'un d'eux deux ne survivrait pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il c'était passé … pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Il n'allait pas pleurer d'être vivant.

Il avait aussi appris, dès son réveil, qu'il n'y aurait pas de procès pour lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas le style du ministère d'être clément avec les mangemorts. Il avait alors beaucoup réfléchi. Très peu de personnes savaient qu'il avait été espion, et celui qui aurai pu témoigner pour lui était mort. Paix a son âme. Alors qui l'avait sauvé de Azkaban ? La question restait sans réponse.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne le laissait pas sortir. Tout allait bien. Il allait bien.

Physiquement, il n'avait plus aucune blessure, son sang affluait correctement, il arrivait à parler, à manger seul, il dormait raisonnablement. Parfois quelques cauchemars venaient le hantés, mais c'est normal après une guerre. Il lui suffisait de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves et il finissait ses nuits calmement.

Magiquement, il était stable. Sa magie était redevenue aussi puissante qu'avant, et il s'entrainait tous les jours une heure avec sa baguette afin de retrouver sa dextérité. Il s'en sortait très bien.

Mentalement, un psychomage venait le voir régulièrement, et il devait avouer le bien-être qu'apportaient les séances. Parler à quelqu'un, confier les horreurs qu'il avait vues lui permettait de s'en distancer.

_Il est temps que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais faire en sortant d'ici. Quitte à avoir du temps, il faut l'utiliser. _

Il ne se doutait en aucun cas que, comme pour tous les moments importants de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant, il n'aurait pas le choix.

* * *

31 juillet 1998

Harry est assis sur son lit d'hôpital, en tailleur. Autour de lui est réunis la famille Weasley. Mais pas au complet. Il manque Fred, qui est mort lors de la bataille finale. Il manque aussi George, qui a du mal à s'en remettre et qui est parti pour les vacances en voyage, comme un pèlerinage. Il suivait les lieux préférés de son feu frère.

_Il y a eu bien trop de morts._

Commençant à avoir des idées noires, Harry secoua la tête pour les chasser. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire, et il s'était interdit de pleurer. Pas une petite larme. Il lança un sourire peu convaincant aux Weasley, qui le lui rendirent.

Pour l'occasion ils avaient emmené un énorme gâteau, fait par Molly Weasley elle-même. Elle alluma les dix-huit bougies d'un coup de baguette, et on entendit dans le couloir la grande famille chanter :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Harry, joyeux anniversaaaaaireeee.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

_Merci d'être là pour moi et de toujours l'avoir été._

\- Fais un vœu.

Il ferma les yeux très fort, et souffla ses bougies.

_S'il vous plaît, je voudrais que tout le monde ait une belle vie en paix, je ne voudrai plus jamais de guerre._

Après ça, Molly vient vers lui et lui dit un câlin comme elle en avait le secret. Elle lui glissa dans l'oreille :

\- Merci pour tout Harry, nous sommes tellement fiers de toi, tu fais partie de la famille, j'espère que tu le sais.

Les larmes montèrent, mais furent stoppées cette fois par l'étreinte maladroite de Ron, son meilleur ami. Puis ce fut le défilé des câlins.

Par la suite, il eut droit à une multitude de cadeaux, plusieurs des Weasley mais aussi un de Hermione, du professeur MacGonagall, de ses camarades de dortoir. Il eut le tout dernier balais sorti sur le marché, l'éclair de feu 2, ainsi que des friandises, des livres -offerts par Hermione-, un album photo -offert par Ron- et pleins d'autres choses.

D'autres cadeaux formaient une pile dans un coin de sa chambre. C'est ceux de ses fans.

Parce que oui, apparemment tuer face de serpent attirait les fans.

_Les gens ne sont pas très intelligents. Qui se réjouirait d'avoir tué quelqu'un? Que ce soit un méchant ne change rien. J'ai du sang sur les mains maintenant. _

Harry avait toujours détesté attirer les regards. Et ça depuis tout petit.

Ça avait commencé par les regards de mépris de la tante Pétunia et de l'oncle Vernon, puis ceux méchant de son cousin Dudley. Arrivé dans le monde magique, on le regardait comme un animal de foire. Après la mort de Cédric, comme un fou. Puis quand Voldemort était réapparu officiellement, il avait été regardé avec espoir. Et maintenant ? Maintenant il souhaitait juste qu'on le laisse en paix.

Il voulait pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, il voulait pouvoir grandir à son rythme, il voulait reprendre l'innocence qu'on ne lui avait pas laissée.

Mais personne ne prenait en compte ce qu'il voulait. Comme toujours.

Il voulait enfin faire des choix lui-même et pour lui-même, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, sans que personne ne le juge, sans que personne n'attende rien de lui.

Lui par contre, se doutait déjà que ce ne serait pas possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

15 aout 1998

Harry venait de recevoir sa liste de fournitures scolaires. Il retournait à Poudlard dès l'année prochaine. C'était sa maison, là qu'il avait grandi, et malgré la bataille finale, là où il avait ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Il n'y retournait pas seul cependant. Il était accompagné d'Hermione et Ron, ses deux fidèles amis. Il allait reformer le trio infernal …

_… __et vaincre les examens! (une phrase de Hermione, comme toujours)_

Comme l'école avait été détruite pendant la guerre, la communauté magique s'était relayée et entraidée afin de la réparer. Et pas seulement pour Poudlard. Aussi pour les autres monuments qui avaient été endommagé. Ron et Hermione étaient d'ailleurs allés aider chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Qui sait, peut-être regrettaient-ils un fameux épisode à dos de dragon.

Il passa la tête dans la cheminée du square grimmaud, qu'il avait hérité de son parrain.

\- Harry, mon pote! Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une excuse pour vous appeler Ron ? Vraiment ?

De là où il est, il voit Ron rigoler et appeler Hermione. Sa tête apparaît à son tour.

\- Harry comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, je prends racine dans cette maison. Je pense y faire quelques changements, elle est vraiment flippante, mais je m'en sors sinon.

\- C'est super! Est-ce que tu as reçu ta lettre pour Poudlard ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que j'appelais d'ailleurs …

\- HA! J'AVAIS RAISON, s'écrit Ron en le coupant, IL Y A TOUJOURS UNE RAISON!

Harry sourit. Quel clown quand même son meilleur ami. C'est tout ce qu'il avait retenu.

\- Bon d'accord, je voulais demander quand on irait acheter les fournitures.

_Si possible un jour ou il n'y a personne. S'il vous plait. _

Malheureusement pour lui, tous les élèves de Poudlard semblaient avoir eu la même idée cette après-midi-là, et le chemin de traverse se retrouva plus rempli que jamais.

Harry sut rien qu'en transplanant que cela était une mauvaise idée. Il aurait pu faire demi-tour, mais en voyant les têtes de ses meilleurs amis, si content de sortir enfin tous ensemble, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien faire un effort.

_Rien ne peut être pire que tronche de serpent, ressaisit toi Harry._

Comme il se trompait.

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Il bavassait joyeusement, bien entouré. Il rentra dans une première boutique, et c'est là que le cauchemar démarra. Une multitude de personnes vinrent vers lui, comme un seul homme, pour le remercier, lui demander un autographe ou encore se mettre à pleurer. Il crut même voir un homme près à vomir, et sen écarta brusquement.

_Au secours, au secours. Où sont Hermione et Ron. Je vais étouffer. _

La pression commence à monter, et il sentit sa magie crépiter. Il s'enfuit comme il put de la boutique.

Il n'avait pas prévu que le dehors serait pire. Cette fois, ce fut des journalistes qui lui foncèrent dessus, avec cette bonne vieille Rita en tête.

La magie de Harry, sentant le malaise et l'inconfort de son hôte, explosa tout autour de lui. Elle créa un dôme lumineux, infranchissable. Dans la minute, Harry tomba inconscient à nouveau.

* * *

17 aout 1998

La première fois qu'il en avait vu une, il avait cru devenir fou. Il savait que ça allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et c'était apparemment le moment. Elle était composée de plusieurs couleurs, notamment de orange, de jaune, de vert, de bleu. Mais la couleur proéminente était le bleu. Elle s'étendait tout autour du corps du médicomage qui était venue l'ausculter, quand il s'était réveillé de son coma.

Il apprit par la suite que c'était des auras. Après avoir demandé à Hermione.

Il en parla donc au médicomage qui s'occupait de lui.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous avez une grande puissance magique. Il est possible que ce pouvoir résidait en vous, et suite à vos perturbations du moment, c'est ressortis à la surface.

\- Je comprends bien monsieur, mais est-ce que cela va rester ?

Il se posait une tonne de question.

\- Je peux essayer de faire des tests sur votre magie Monsieur Potter, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment nécessaire. Très peu de sorcier sont assez puissant pour voir les auras.

\- Oui mais …

\- Écouter, je ne sais pas si professionnellement parlant j'ai le droit de vous dire ça, mais c'est un don que vous avez là monsieur Potter. L'aura en dit beaucoup sur les gens. Faites des recherches, vous verrez. Elle peut vous permettre de cerner les gens plus facilement, de voir qui ils sont vraiment.

\- Vous avez raison, je vais voir comment ça évolue.

\- Tenez-nous au courant si vous subissez un changement. Bonne continuation et bon courage.

Harry fit un signe de tête à son médicomage, Monsieur Barne. Il se lève de la table d'auscultation, et rassemble ses affaires. Il ne peut pas transplaner étant encore trop faible, il se dirige donc vers les cheminées de l'entrée.

Ste Mangouste est protégé des journalistes, et cela le rassure. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il retombe dans les pommes et que lui arriverait-il ?

_Peut-être qu'il me poussera une queue ? Ou alors je pourrais parler aux animaux. _

Il lance la poudre de cheminette en prononçant « square grimmaud » et il disparut.

_Ou alors je pourrais tout retenir ? Comme ça, finit les révisions! _

L'atterrissage ne fut pas doux, il tomba la tête la première sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

_Ou alors je pourrai être transparent. quoique, j'ai déjà la cape d'invisibilité de mon père. Rohh mais quel horrible tapis, il est temps que je fasse du nettoyage ici. Et que je change tout. Ça c'est une bonne idée. _

Il se releva, s'épousseta et se précipita dans les escaliers, direction le grenier. C'est simple, il allait mettre tous les meubles dans le salon, et voir lesquels il gardait, et lesquels il virait. Et il allait commencer par le grenier.

_Le pire en premier._

Et quand il y arriva, il se dit que oui, le pire était à venir.


	4. Chapter 4

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

20 aout 1998

Il était foutu. Severus Snape, 38 ans, était foutu. Maintenant, il en était sûr et certain.

Il avait reçu dans la soirée un coup de cheminette de Minerva, oui Minerva MacGonagall, lui intimant de revenir au château de Poudlard l'année prochaine afin de reprendre sa place de professeur de potions.

_Je ne vais pas tenir. Encore une année avec ces cornichons, et là c'est sur je me jette de la tour d'astronomie._

Il n'avait clairement pas survécu à la guerre pour ça. Mais alors vraiment pas. Il avait même prévu de partir, loin, très loin afin de découvrir le monde. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire.

Il avait donc essayé de négocier, mais Minerva avait été ferme. Il n'avait pas fini son contrat. Et tant que son contrat n'était pas fini, il se devait de travailler.

_Je l'avais oublié ce fichu contrat. Fichu Albus, fichu Minerva. Fichu monde. _

Minerva, qui était d'ailleurs une amie -enfin pas en ce moment même, pas après ça- avait été élue directrice de Poudlard, afin de succéder à feu Albus. Il savait qu'elle serait parfaite dans le rôle, et au moins, elle ne se goinfrait pas de bonbon au citron. Elle était une grande sorcière.

Il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu. Pour oublier. Le bu lentement. Et quand il eut fini, il recommence. Après quelques verres, il se jeta sur son lit tout habillé, et s'endormit.

_Il courait dans la forêt. Il était tard, et il n'y voyait plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas allumer sa baguette, cela pourrait attirer son attaquant. Il prit à droite, continua tout droit, puis s'arrêta._

_Une voix se fit entendre : _

\- _Mon cher Severus, arrête de te cacher, viens à moi._

_Cette voix le prit aux tripes, et il se remit à courir. Ne surtout pas s'arrêter, ne surtout pas se faire prendre. La voix tournait en boucle dans sa tête, comme une berceuse. Une berceuse démoniaque. Qui le conduisait droit vers la mort. Il courut encore plus vite. _

\- _Je perds patience Severus. Sors de ta cachette, donne-moi ce qui m'appartient. _

_Son bras le lançait, là où était la marque. Tout moyen était bon pour qu'il souffre. _

\- _Quelle n'était pas ma surprise quand j'ai appris que mon bras droit, mon plus fidèle mangemort me trompait. Qu'a tu ressentis Severus ? Est-ce que tu as senti ma colère ? Ma douleur ? Tu es un traitre. Un monstre. Tu ne mérites pas la vie._

_Une autre voix se superposa à celle qu'il entendait, et le lieu changea_

\- _Oui, viens-la, arrête de fuir foutu gamin. Ta mère ne t'a pas appris le respect ? Tu n'es qu'un incapable. Tu n'étais même pas souhaité. Je ne sais pas qui t'aime ici. Tu es et tu resteras à jamais une erreur. _

_Il courait dans la maison, une maison dont il connaissait les moindres recoins. Seulement, il était cette fois beaucoup plus petit, et la personne qui le suivait beaucoup plus grande. _

\- _Viens voir papa, monstre. Viens que je te montre comme tu es une abomination. _

_Il courait de toutes ses forces, mais les pas se rapprochaient. De plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux bras se tendre vers lui, et l'attraper._

Il se réveille sursaut, la respiration courte et sifflante. Il suffoque.

Il tend la main vers sa table de chevet, et attrape un filtre calmant. Il l'ingurgite, et il commence à sentir ses battements de cœur ralentir.

_Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça._

Il hésite à prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais se retient. Après tout, il ne voudrait pas devenir dépendant.

Son cauchemar résonne encore dans ses oreilles. Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé à Ste Mangouste, il fait ce même cauchemar assez régulièrement. En plus d'être foutu pour l'année à venir, ses nuits le sont aussi.

_Malheur._

* * *

31 aout 1998

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour des vacances avant la reprise des cours.

Harry de son coté, finissait de préparer ses affaires pour pouvoir passer l'après-midi avec son filleul, Teddy. Le petit garçon venait tout juste d'avoir 5 mois. Il vivait avec Androméda, la maman de Tonk.

Les parents du petit, Remus et Tonk, étaient morts pendant la guerre.

Remus était la dernière attache qu'il avait avec ses parents. du moins, l'attache positive. Et il l'avait perdu. Et à chaque fois qu'il voyait le petit bébé, qu'il le tenait dans ses bras, il se rappelait douloureusement tous les morts qu'avait causés la guerre. Et alors il se rappelait la guerre. Et qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Qu'il était un meurtrier. Et alors, il culpabilisait.

Seulement, le petit décidait toujours de bouger, de gazouiller quand il devenait sombre. Et alors, ses idées noires partaient et il pensait plutôt à quel point il voulait chérir ce petit. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se sente mal aimé et qu'il ressente les mêmes choses qu'il avait vécues étant enfant chez les Dudley.

Androméda lui avait appris à changer une couche, à donner à manger au petit, à le tenir. Elle lui avait appris pleins de sort relatif aux bébés. Et donc, une fois par semaine, il accueillait le petit chez lui.

Il finissait de fermer sa malle quand il entendit sonner dans toute la maison. Il se dirige vers l'entrée et ouvre la porte.

\- Bonjour Androméda, rentres.

Androméda, comme à chaque visite, regardait autour d'elle les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Je ne me remets toujours pas de l'état des lieux. Ce que tu as réussi à faire là … c'est magnifique.

\- Que de compliments dis donc! Quelques coups de baguette et cette maison ressemblait enfin à quelque chose. Donne-moi le petit, ça te fera un poids en moins.

Elle lui tendit le petit, qui tendit ses petites mains vers lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait opté pour la même couleur de cheveux que Harry, surement inconsciemment. Il tenait de sa maman son don de métamorphe. Son aura elle, était d'un blanc immaculé. Il avait appris que le blanc signifiait la pureté, la protection. Le petit était pur, et en sa présence, il le protégeait de ses idées noires. Cette aura le représentait bien.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Harry, en plus du coup de baguette, il faut avoir du goût!

\- Si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire. Comment vas-tu sinon ? Tu t'en sors avec le petit ?

\- Oh tu sais, j'ai élevé Tonk. Après ça, tout devient plus simple.

Elle rigola, puis fit une moue chagrinée. Le petit tend les mains vers sa mamie, pour la consoler. Cela eut le don de la faire fondre encore plus en larmes. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, ayant toujours été un peu maladroit. Surtout que son aura, devenu violet, montrait une plus grande souffrance que ce qu'elle ne laissait montrer.

Avant que le garçon ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'essuya les yeux, lui mit le petit dans les bras et déclara qu'elle devait partir. Une histoire de rendez-vous chez Gringotts. Il n'y cru pas une seule seconde.

Son attention fut détournée par le petit Teddy, qui avait changé sa couleur de cheveux en violet.

_Étrange._


	5. Chapter 5

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

1 septembre 1998 - Après-midi

Depuis que Harry voyait les auras, il n'était pas sorti. Il avait bien vu les Weasley, ainsi que Hermione, mais il ne s'était plus aventuré dans la rue. Il avait demandé à Hermione de finir ses courses scolaires, ainsi que de récupérer un peu d'argent pour lui à la banque.

Ce fut donc le choc en arrivant devant le train. Les couleurs étaient partout. Elles se mélangeaient, elles changeaient et dansaient devant ses yeux. Il sentit la migraine arriver de loin.

Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

\- Je vais aller à l'intérieur, trop de gens trop de couleurs. Je nous trouve un wagon, à tout à l'heure.

Il fit une dernière étreinte à Molly et se dirigea avec sa malle dans le train. Il n'avait pas racheté de chouette, le souvenir d'Hedwige était encore trop frais. Il n'était donc pas trop chargé.

Il regardait autour de lui, pour voir s'il allait retrouver certains de ses anciens camarades. Après la guerre, de nombreuses familles étaient partis de l'Angleterre, où avaient envoyé leurs enfants étudier dans d'autres écoles de sorciers. Il savait aussi que certaines familles de « sang pur » dont la loyauté était quelque peu floue avaient vite déménagé dans leur résidence secondaire en France. C'était le cas de Pansy Parkinson, alias face de pékinois.

_Tiens, est-ce que Malfoy sera là cette année ? C'est vrai qu'il a été gracié. En même temps, quel serait l'intérêt de punir un enfant. Un enfant qui avait juste voulu sauver sa mère. Décidément, nous étions bien trop jeunes pour cette guerre. Ce n'était pas la nôtre. Des enfants que l'on a forcé à grandir trop vite. _

Il trouva un compartiment de libre, rangea sa malle et s'assit. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny, qui lui demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir. Avant de lui répondre, il regarda son aura. Ça sentait mauvais tout ça. C'était très rouge. Il allait se faire tuer.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Je pense que l'on doit parler.

_merde._

\- Non tu sais quoi ? Écoute-moi bien plutôt. Harry Potter, tu es vraiment, mais alors vraiment, un salaud.

_Nan mais ?_

\- Oh oui tu m'as bien entendu, ne fais pas les gros yeux. Depuis la fin de la guerre, tu ne me parles plus. Tu ne m'as même pas lancé un regard. Je suis qui pour toi ? Je veux bien comprendre que tu m'as laissé de côté pendant la guerre, tu avais face de serpent à tuer! Mais maintenant? Je pensais que tu reviendrais, seulement c'est silence radio de ta part. Je veux une explication et vite.

_vite, cherche._

\- euh …

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se leva. Son aura était plus foncée que jamais. Elle était très en colère. Furieuse serait le mot.

_Elle ne va quand même pas me lancer un sort ? Pas de ma faute si j'ai perdu l'intérêt. Est-ce que si je lui dis maintenant que je la considère comme une petite sœur, elle va me tuer ? Surement. allez, porte tes couilles mon vieux. Je ne suis pas normal, elle est superbe cette fille. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?_

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER J'EXIGE UNE RÉPONSE. Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

\- Écoute Ginny, tu as raison il faut qu'on parle. Assis toi s'il te plaît. Je sais, je n'ai pas été correct avec toi, je te dois une explication.

Elle s'assit, mais son aura été toujours aussi rouge et foncée.

\- Voilà, depuis la bataille, je n'ai pas envie de relation. J'ai besoin de me retrouver, et surtout de trouver qui je suis. Je suis sûr que toi mieux que quiconque peut me comprendre.

Elle se calma un peu. _Bien joué. _

\- Je ne pensais pas survivre à cette guerre. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à l'après. Et maintenant que j'y suis, qu'on y est arrivé, je suis perdu. Je suis désolé, mais je crois qu'il ne serait pas juste de sortir avec toi Ginny, tant que je ne serai pas en phase avec moi-même. Laisse-moi du temps. Pour l'instant, je n'arrive qu'à te voir comme la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît.

\- Je comprends, merci de ta franchise.

Son aura penchait vers le violet.

_Bien joué tu parles, je l'ai blessé. Quel con je suis, elle a peut-être raison. _

Elle partit de la cabine au moment où Ron et Hermione arrivèrent.

Ron regarde sa sœur puis Harry, et lève un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Harry lui répond une moue d'excuse.

\- Je suis désolé Ron, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais je ne veux pas être avec elle sans avoir de sentiment. Elle aurait souffert encore plus et la relation n'aurait pas été sincère.

Ron vient lui claquer une main dans le dos.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu as bien fait elle s'en remettra.

* * *

1 septembre 1998 - un peu plus tard

\- J'ai lu pendant l'été que le professeur Snape avait survécu et qu'il avait échappé à Azkaban, leur annonce Hermione. D'ailleurs, le professeur MacGonagall m'a dit qu'il reprenait son poste de professeur de potions cette année.

\- Je me demande qui a témoigné en faveur de ce type ? Rage Ron.

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel. Harry lui, se fait tout petit. Il était au courant pour la première nouvelle, mais pas pour la deuxième.

_C'est une bonne question ça Ron. Dix points pour Gryffindor. _

Depuis que Snape avait donné ses souvenirs à Harry, il ne le voyait plus de la même façon. Bien sûr, Snape restait la chauve-souris des cachots, l'affreuse chose aux cheveux gras. Mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas été du mauvais côté dans la guerre. Et il avait tout fait pour les protéger. C'est pour ça qu'a son réveille, Harry avait fait venir le ministre dans sa chambre d'hôpital et lui avait demandé une faveur. Celle de libérer Severus Snape, avec comme preuve à l'appui ces souvenirs dans une pensine, avec ceux plus personnel de Harry.

_j'espère que Ron ne l'apprendra jamais. Il a la rancune tenace. D'ailleurs, j'espère aussi que le principal concerné ne l'apprendra jamais. Ce serait encore pire. Il serait capable de me tuer pour ça. Par Morgane, cette rentrée ne va pas être des plus faciles. _

Est-ce que le trio de rouge et d'or allait passer une seule année de calme ?

* * *

1 septembre 1998 - le banquet

_Si je glisse sous la table, que je passe en dessous des jambes de mes collègues, et que je me faufile jusqu'à la porte, on va remarquer mon absence ? _

Voilà le genre de questionnement qui traverse en ce moment la tête de Severus Snape, illustre maitre de potion. Illustre, mais prêt à tout. Pour s'enfuir.

Les premiers élèvent arrivent dans la grande salle et s'assoient à leurs tables. Rien n'a changé. Le château a été rénové entièrement, mais à l'identique. Toujours quatre tables, quatre fondateurs, et quatre maisons. Et surtout toujours les mêmes cornichons nuls en potions.

Il repère les septièmes années. Ils sont plus que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il effectue un rictus en les regardant. Même s'il a été forcé de reprendre le travail, il a demandé à Minerva d'avoir moins de classes. Il s'occupe donc des élèves jusqu'à leur buses, et le professeur Slughorn des élèves entre les buses et les aspics. Ceci est un bon compromis.

_Plus de Neuville dans ma classe. YEEES. Enfin. Un rêve qui devient réalité. Ni de Potter. Ni de Weasley. Je suis si heureux. Est-ce toi Merlin qui as entendu mes supplications ? Ni de miss je-sais-tout. La liste est longue je vais m'arrêter là. _

Du coin de l'œil, Potter attire son attention.

_Tiens, il a l'air en forme. En tout cas plus que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. En même temps c'était sur un champ de bataille. J'espère qu'il a oublié l'histoire des souvenirs._

Potter lève les yeux vers lui, puis détourne immédiatement le regard.

_Que veut-il ? Il n'ose même plus me regarder dans les yeux maintenant ? lui, d'habitude si insolent ? Décidément, quelque chose cloche ici. À tient, les premières années._

C'est Hagrid qui ramène les premières années dans la grande salle cette année-là. Il les place devant l'estrade et il va s'asseoir à sa place. Minerva se lève pour prendre la parole.

_Et du blabla, encore du blabla, et un professeur par ci, un professeur par-là, et nanani et nanana. Abrège Minerva, y'en a qui ont faim. Et qui veulent retourner dans leur cachot. Oui c'est moi. Et non je ne suis pas du tout puéril. _

Les élèves se succèdent les uns après les autres sous le choixpeau magique .

_Qu'est-ce que c'est long 150 personnes à faire passer. Allez, le dernier pour la fin. Et pour la faim aussi. hahaha._

\- Alors mon petit, tu es intelligent, rusée, je pense que tu as toute ta place à SERPENTARD.

Le petit garçon se rend à sa table, sous les applaudissements. Severus repère au loin une chevelure blonde. Drago est revenu. Son filleul. Pourtant, il était sûr que Narcissa était allée se « ressourcer » en France, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Lucius lui, a eu le droit à la prison à vie.

_Il l'a bien mérité. Il faut que j'aille discuter avec Drago dès que j'en aurai le temps. _

Sur ces bonnes pensées, Severus se jeta sur son repas et ne fit plus attention à rien.

* * *

1 septembre 1998 - le banquet

Pendant le repas, Harry avait fait une réelle avancée sur le contrôle de son nouveau pouvoir. Il s'était d'abord rendu compte qu'en se focalisant sur un moment, sur une discussion, il arrivait à ne pas voir les auras.

Il fit donc plusieurs expériences au cours de la soirée. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient des cobayes parfaits.

Il finit par regarder les gens dans la grande salle, en essayant de se focaliser sur une aura en particulier. Lorsqu'il fait cela, les autres s'effacent. Il finit donc par souhaiter très fort ne plus voir aucune aura, et elles disparaissent. Par contre, quand il se concentre sur quelqu'un, il lui est impossible de la faire disparaitre.

Il découvre aussi qu'en se concentrant bien sur une aura, et en focalisant sa magie dessus, il pouvait interpréter les couleurs et comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il tomba malencontreusement sur celle de Snape. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand il comprit que son professeur était amusé. Oui amusé. Il ne savait pas que l'homme était capable d'une telle chose.

_Peut-être que quelqu'un utilise du polynectar et a pris sa place ? Ça me semble la seule solution valable. Quoique, c'est déjà arrivé en cinquième année, la coïncidence serait trop flagrante. _

Harry était complètement intrigué par cette découverte. Il dut cependant détourner le regard, car le professeur le regardait lui aussi.

_Comme c'est gênant. _

Il rangea l'information qu'il venait de découvrir dans un coin de sa tête et se reconcentra sur ses camarades.

\- Vous avez entendu ça ? Demanda Seamus tout excité. Pas de Snape cette année!

\- Une délivrance mes amis, une délivrance! Surenchéri Dean à son tour.

Et tous les septièmes années explosèrent de joie. Sauf Harry, qui se demandait comment il allait pouvoir en savoir plus sur l'aura de son professeur - qui ne l'était plus.

Il retourna la tête vers lui. Son visage est froid, méprisant, comme à son habitude. Pourtant son aura est vive, toujours aussi amusé. Il était amusé, mais derrière tout cet amusement, il put remarquer une touche de fatigue. Celle-ci, quand on regardait bien, s'étendait petit à petit.

_Eh bien, il cache bien son jeu. Tant de mystère autour d'un seul homme. Severus Snape. Intéressant, très intéressant._

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami qui regardait leur professeur. Son flair lui dit que cela ne sentait pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Et en sept ans, elle ne s'était jamais trompée. Demandez à ses professeurs, vous verrez.

Harry capta le regard d'interrogation de Hermione. Pris sur le fait.

_Bon, concentration! Je le déteste ce professeur! C'est qu'une aura, je l'ai peut-être mal interprété c'est tout. _


	6. Chapter 6

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

7 septembre 1998

Cela faisait une semaine que l'année scolaire avait redémarré. Et les membres du trio infernal se demandait s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait d'accepter l'offre du ministre. Une offre d'emploi au ministère, sans avoir à passer leurs aspics. Offre qu'ils avaient tous refusée, pour des raisons différentes.

Harry avait refusé parce qu'il ne se sentait pas encore adulte, à dix-huit ans, pour rentrer dans le monde du travail.

Hermione n'avait pas encore lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Non ce n'est pas une blague, c'est vraiment sa raison. Son besoin de connaissances était sans fond. Il lui en fallait toujours plus. La partie interdite de la bibliothèque allait être dévorée cette année.

_Plus si étonnant._

Ron avait suivi. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire, mais toutes ces années au côté de ses amis lui avaient appris que sa place était là. Avec les deux.

En tout cas maintenant, ils regrettaient. Ils avaient eu leur emploi du temps, et les moments de pause étaient comme des oasis dans le désert. Une illusion. La tonne de devoirs qui leur avait été distribué leur prenait tout leur temps libre.

Mais cela eut plusieurs conséquences : n'ayant plus de temps libre, les maisons (en particulier Serpentard et Gryffindor) ne pouvait plus se disputer. Alors, la guerre passée aidant, les tensions s'étaient apaisées. Oh, il n'était pas rare de voir des ingrédients de potion voler à travers la classe, mais c'était maintenant dans le but d'aider les autres.

Harry de son coté, était le meilleur en défense. Seulement, ses lacunes se faisaient ressentir pendant les cours de potion. Et il n'arrivait plus à suivre. Hermione n'avait pas le temps de l'aider, trop prise dans ces devoirs, et Ron même s'il s'en sortait mieux que lui, avait déjà accumulé du retard. Même le livre du Prince de sang mêlé ne pouvait pas l'aider, Snape lui avait repris lors de leur sixième année. Après l'avoir puni. Bien sûr.

_Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir, il faut que je trouve une solution. _

Surtout que cette année, il avait envie de travailler, pour une fois qu'aucune menace ne planait au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'était rendu compte pendant la guerre qu'il avait eu surtout beaucoup de chance, et souhaitait en connaitre un peu plus. D'abord sur le monde magique, mais sur comment il fonctionnait et sur tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre.

_Il y a un temps pour tout. _

Et après avoir beaucoup réfléchi pendant l'été, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas devenir auror. La violence, très peu pour lui. Il en avait assez vu pour toute une vie.

Il cherchait encore vers quoi se tourner, et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait avoir de bonnes notes. Comme cela, quoi qu'il choisisse, il n'aurait pas d'obstacle.

Quand il avait eu cette conversation avec Hermione, elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait même prononcé le mot « maturité », suivit de « enfin ».

L'objectif de Harry était donc de se trouver quelqu'un d'assez bon pour lui montrer les bases en potions. Il était prêt à tout. De son coté, il reprit ses livres de première année pour au moins connaitre la théorie.

Et il replongea dans les devoirs.

* * *

8 septembre 1998

C'était sa plus grosse journée de la semaine. Le mardi. Et malgré le jour, il s'ennuyait. Il passait ses nuits à cauchemarder, et ses journées à faire des cours ennuyants à des élèves ennuyants.

Au début, il s'était réjoui. Beaucoup. Mais quand il voyait la bande de cornichons devant lui, ni bon ni mauvais, qui n'avait pas forcement été touché par la guerre, si innocent encore, il se disait qu'il n'était vraiment plus fait pour être ici. Ni pour être professeur.

Il aurait voulu se lancer dans la création de nouvelle potion, faire des expériences et des recherches.

Il avait besoin de défi. Pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait, mais les explosions de Londubat lui manquaient. Les disputes entre les Gryffindor et les Serpentard aussi. Il payerait cher pour en voir encore une fois.

Mais malheureusement, c'était le calme. Même dans les couloirs, les septièmes années avaient déserté. Ils se terraient tous dans leur salle commune, ou la bibliothèque à travailler. Du jamais vu.

Il avait aussi besoin d'une bonne joute verbal. Ou alors d'une bonne conversation. Albus était mort, et Potter semblait avoir perdu de sa verve.

_Quel dommage. J'en ai marre._

Ses deux stimulants n'étaient plus là. Encore un point négatif. Et par-dessus tout, son psychomage, qui était censé l'aider, devenait fou. C'était une certitude. Il se rappela leur dernière conversation.

Flash-back

\- _Alors Monsieur Snape, concernant votre rêve. Y-a-t-il eu des changements ? _

\- _Non, toujours le même. Vous le savez maintenant. _

\- _Et toutes les nuits encore?_

\- _Malheureusement._

_Le psychomage resta pensif._

\- _Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie Monsieur ? _

_Severus Snape ne c'était pas du tout attendu à cette question. _

\- _Qui voudrait de moi ? Un ancien mangemort! Et puis regardez-moi? Je ne suis pas un modèle de beauté. Je sais ce qui se chuchote dans les couloirs du château. Que je suis une chauve-souris, un être asexué, avec les cheveux gras. _

\- _Reprenons depuis le début. Voulez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie pour commencer? _

_Quelle question bizarre. _

\- _Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Vous pensez bien que j'avais d'autre chose à penser et à faire. _

_Le psychomage le regarda bizarrement. _

\- _Monsieur Snape, pardonnez-moi d'entrer dans votre intimité, mais vous avez bien des envies? Sexuelle j'entends bien. _

Fin du flash-back

Il lui avait donc retourné la tête. Severus n'avait aucune idée de quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti du plaisir. Ça remontait à tellement loin. En tout cas, il était sûr que depuis que Voldemort était rentrée dans sa vie, les envies se faisaient rare. Voire inexistante.

Il ne savait même pas ce qui pourrait l'exciter maintenant. Il savait qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Il l'avait découvert ici, à Poudlard. Il se rappelait très bien, la première montée d'excitation, après avoir vu le torse plat d'un de ses camarades de dortoir. Avec qui il avait perdu son innocence, quelques mois après.

_C'était bon. Comment j'ai pu oublier ce que ça faisait tant d'années? Il est peut-être temps que je me remette en selle. _

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, Severus écarta les pans de sa robe de sorciers, ouvrit sa braguette et plongea sa main à l'intérieur de son boxer.


	7. Chapter 7

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

12 septembre 1998

Ce soir, dans le dortoir des garçons de dernière année de Gryffindor, un petit groupe d'étudiants était assis en rond. Ils avaient placé un sort de silence sur la pièce, pour ne pas réveiller les autres élèves de leur maison.

La dernière musique des Bizarr' Sisters tournait en fond, et les voix des jeunes la recouvraient. De la bière au beurre trainait un peu partout, ainsi que du whisky pur feu. C'est Ron qui se l'était procuré, en sortant par un des nombreux passages secrets qu'indiquait la carte des maraudeurs d'Harry. Il faut dire qu'Aberlforth était un super complice.

Ils planaient tous un peu. C'était leur première soirée depuis la rentrée, et ils en profitaient bien.

Neuville, complètement bourré, se leva et tituba. Tous les Gryffindor présent -des septièmes et quelques sixièmes années- arrêtèrent leur conversation pour le regarder, ébahit. Il leva sa bière, qui était fini, bien haute dans les airs.

\- Mes amis, j'ai une idée!

Cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille. Mais aucun n'était assez sobre pour s'en soucier.

\- Quelle âge avons-nous ?

Personne ne répondit.

\- Je répète, quelle âge avons-nous ?

\- Dix-huit ans, dirent-ils de concert

\- Plus fort! Intima Neuville

\- DIX-HUIT ANS! Hurlèrent-ils

_Merlin, à quoi cela va nous mener ? _

\- Alors il est temps de profiter! De s'amuser! De ne plus penser au lendemain. Ce soir mes amis, nous allons jouer à un jeu auquel nous aurions dû jouer depuis bien longtemps…

Maintenant intrigué, tout le monde attendait la suite.

\- … le jeu de la bouteille!

_Ah. Tout cela pour ça. _

Mais en regardant autour de lui, il vit que ses camarades étaient emballés par l'idée de Neuville. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de s'amuser de cette façon avant.

_Oh et puis, pourquoi pas! _

Harry ne savais clairement pas ce qui l'attendait ce soir.

Tout le monde s'était positionné autour de la bouteille. Les règles étaient plutôt simples :

• Ce qui se passait dans cette chambre restait dans cette chambre

• Si les deux concernés refusaient de s'embrasser, ils obtenaient un gage

• Les bisous pouvaient être avec ou sans la langue, sans aller plus loin

• Celui qui tournait la bouteille embrassait celui qui était désigné

• Celui qui tournait la bouteille était tiré au sort par une main innocente (ils ne s'étaient pas encore mis d'accord sur qui allait être la main innocente)

• Les noms mis dans le chapeau étaient proportionnels (deux papiers chacun)

La première personne à tirer au sort un papier fut Ron. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience. Il lut le papier.

\- Parvati Patil.

_C'est une jolie fille, je pourrai l'embrasser sans soucis. _

La jeune fille attrapa la bouteille, et lui lança un sort pour tourner. Le haut de la bouteille s'arrêta sur Seamus.

_Dommage. _

Malgré l'alcool, les deux rougirent en se rapprochant. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche.

_On a compris c'est bon. _

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Lavande d'embrasser Dean, puis Ron et Hermione. Qui refusèrent. Leur baiser pendant la bataille leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils devaient rester amis, leur moment était passé depuis longtemps.

Comme c'était le premier gage, ils durent juste crier dans les couloirs que Severus Snape étaient une chauve-souris immonde.

_Pas très intelligent. Qui est le crétin qui leur a dit de faire ça déjà ? _

Ensuite Neuville embrassa Ginny. C'était timide.

_Ils feraient un beau couple. Elle serait mieux avec lui qu'avec moi._

Ce fut ensuite à son tour.

_Bon courage à moi. _

Il fit tourner la bouteille, qui tourna et tourna encore. Ça ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. enfin, elle se stabilisa vers une fille. Romilda Vane. Jolie, mais dans ses souvenirs, un peu folle. Il repousse ce souvenir et s'approche d'elle. Elle se penche rapidement vers lui, l'attrape et bloque ses lèvres avec les siennes.

_C'est mouillé. On dirait le baiser avec Cho. Est-ce que toute les filles embrassent comme ça ? Ou alors je ne sais vraiment pas embrasser ? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'expérience. Mais Ginny ne s'est jamais plainte. _

Elle continua à l'embrasser.

_Va-t-elle me lâcher un jour ? Faites que cela s'arrête. _

Elle finit par le lâcher. _enfin._

Ils y passèrent tous. Lavande, Ron, Cormac, Dean, etc. Quelques gages furent lancés, comme de boire en entier une bouteille de bière au beurre quand Hermione et Harry refusèrent catégoriquement de s'embrasser. Ou encore courir nu dans le parc de Poudlard quand il fera plus chaud.

Arriva le tour de Seamus. Il tourna la bouteille, et le goulot se positionna sur Harry.

_Morgane._

L'Irlandais n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta sur Harry, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Harry, complètement bourré, participa activement au baiser. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et vint taquiner de sa langue celle de Seamus.

_Huuuuum. Par Morgane, qu'est-ce que c'est bon. _

Le baiser s'intensifia, les auras des deux garçons se mélangèrent. Une jolie couleur rose les entoura, celle du désir. Leurs camarades sifflaient autour d'eux.

Quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle, il se séparèrent à regret.

La soirée reprit son cours.


	8. Chapter 8

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

21 septembre 1998

C'est après deux semaines de cours supplémentaires qu'Harry trouva une solution à son problème de tuteur en potion. Il la trouva par hasard, au détour d'un couloir.

Severus Snape marchait d'un pas rapide vers ses cachots, apparemment pressé de rentrer. Son aura s'étendait autour de lui, d'un gris profond. De l'ennuie. Encore une fois Harry fut étonné. Pourtant, au cours de ces dernières semaines, il avait souvent aperçu l'aura du professeur, qui a chaque fois ne se prêtait pas à la situation. Et il était de plus en plus intrigué.

Le professeur Snape s'ennuyait, pendant que lui avait des difficultés en potions. La vie était vraiment mal faite. Certaines personnes ont plus de facilité que d'autres. Ce fut à ce moment-là que dans son esprit résonna un *tilt*.

_Mais oui, c'est ça! Il faut que le professeur Snape me donne des cours. _

Mais après que cette idée ai germé dans son esprit, il se rendit compte que c'était ridicule. Déjà, parce que son professeur n'accepterait jamais. Et ensuite, il se rappela les cours d'occlumencie de sixième année.

_Mais malgré tout, il est le meilleur dans son domaine. Et puis ce n'est pas pour fouiller son cerveau, mais pour apprendre des potions. Et mon cas devient critique. _

Mais autre chose le poussait vers cette idée. _Qui est vraiment Snape ?_

C'est cela qui le décida à agir. Il allait obtenir l'aide du professeur Snape, et comme il était sûr de ne pas réussir par la voix conventionnelle, il se dit qu'utiliser son côté Serpentard lui serait bien utile. La ruse.

La réflexion commença. Il se dit que si c'était lui qui demandait, c'était sûr qu'il se ferait remettre à sa place. Il pouvait faire jouer la dette de vie que le sorcier avait envers lui, mais là encore il se dit qu'avoir un professeur Snape énervé ne lui servirait à rien. S'il le flattait, il penserait surement qu'il se moquait de lui et refuserait. Il pouvait aussi lui révéler que c'était grâce à lui qu'il était en liberté, mais là encore le chantage ne l'enchanterait guère.

Il faudrait que Snape se sente obligé, mais que cela ne vienne pas directement de lui. Il faudrait que quelqu'un d'autre demande pour lui.

_La directrice MacGonagall._

Harry courut dans les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver au bureau de la directrice.

\- Citron, dit-il clairement à la gargouille qui gardait la porte close.

\- Bonjour monsieur Potter, j'informe la directrice de votre visite.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers et tapa à la porte.

\- Entrez Potter. Que voulez-vous? Asseyiez-vous, prenez une chaise.

\- Voilà professeur, je sais que vous n'êtes plus notre directrice de maison mais j'ai un souci dont j'aimerais parler avec vous.

La directrice le regarde, suspicieuse. Harry Potter était plutôt du genre à faire des bêtises, et à réfléchir après, pas l'inverse. Et en plus de cela, il n'était pas accompagné de ses deux fidèles camarades.

\- Dites-moi tout, lui intima-t-elle

\- Par où commencer… Je ne m'en sors pas en potion. J'ai beau essayer et réessayer, mes potions finissent toujours ratées. Pas faute d'apprendre mes cours, je n'y arrive quand même pas. Il me faudrait de l'aide, mais mes camarades sont très occupés avec les devoirs que l'on nous donne.

\- Je vois, vous auriez besoin d'un professeur particulier en potion.

\- C'est tout à fait ça.

Minerva fit mine de réfléchir, mais la solution était déjà toute trouvée. Elle avait entendu Severus dire au tableau d'Albus il y a deux jours qu'il avait besoin de mouvement, de défis. Elle allait lui en servir un sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Que dis-tu de ça Harry ? Je peux voir avec le professeur Snape, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, s'il a quelques créneaux de libre à t'accorder ?

Harry jubilais. Ce qu'il avait prévu était en train de se passer à la perfection. Et il n'avait rien eu à faire.

\- Non, ça ne me pose pas de problème, je suis prêt à tout pour réussir. Et le professeur Snape et moi sommes assez grands pour mettre nos différents de côté.

\- Parfait, je vous envoie sa réponse d'ici une semaine.

\- Merci beaucoup professeur, bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée à vous monsieur Potter.

Une drôle d'impression saisie la directrice. Celle de s'être fait avoir.

* * *

21 septembre 1998 - dans la soirée

Il sirotait son deuxième verre de whisky pur feu quand la tête de Minerva apparut dans sa cheminée.

_Tiens, que fait-elle là ? _

\- Bonsoir Severus.

\- Bonjour Minerva, quel bon vent t'emmène ?

\- Écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Te rappels-tu du service que tu me dois pour t'avoir raccourci ton nombre d'heures de cours ?

\- Oui, très bien même …

Il commença à prendre peur.

\- Je voudrais que tu donnes des cours particuliers de potion à un élève.

_Lequel ?_

\- Lequel ?

\- Monsieur Potter.

Il ricana. Elle resta sérieuse. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une blague.

_Je dois être dans un monde parallèle où tout me tombe dessus en même temps, ce n'est pas possible autrement. _

Après, il réalisa qu'instruire les potions à Potter était un défi digne de ce nom. En six ans de cours, rien n'était rentré dans sa tête gonflée par la gloire. Et d'un autre côté, il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre du service. Il allait enfin s'amuser un peu. Ce que les joutes verbales lui manquaient. Il allait voir si le gamin avait retrouvé sa verve habituelle.

\- J'accepte dit-il enfin.

Et il espérait que le petit serait très insolent.


	9. Chapter 9

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9

26 septembre 1998

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien tout compris, avoua le psychomage de Severus. Vous êtes en train de me dire que moi, je vous ai rajouté un problème ? Mais quel est-il ?

\- À votre avis. Vous m'avez posé toutes ces questions sur ma sexualité, et grâce à vous je me suis rendu compte que je n'en avais aucune! Pire encore, je ne sais pas même pas ce qui pourrait m'exciter, et cela fait trois semaines que j'essaie, mais en vain.

Le psychomage le regarda, atterré.

\- En vain ? Éclairez-moi s'il vous plaît.

\- …

\- Alors ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à bander.

_super, il va me regarder avec cet air-là longtemps ?_

\- Quand vous dites tout essayé, c'est vraiment tout ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas compris dans ma phrase ?_

\- Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je décrive tout?

_Il est fou je le savais bien._

\- Et bien si, c'est exactement ce que je vous demande monsieur Snape.

_Merlin._

\- Tout comme dans tout! Tripotage, fantasme, sort, objets, et j'en passe.

Le psychomage réfléchit deux minutes à ce que lui disait son patient.

\- Le problème n'est pas du côté de votre sexe, vous êtes encore jeune. Je pense que c'est psychologique. Il est possible que vous vous mettiez des barrières. Ou du moins, que votre cerveau vous en mette. Vous n'avez personne en vue ?

_Encore une question débile. _

\- Bien sûr que non! Je travaille dans une école, rempli de gamin, quand est-ce que j'aurai eu le temps de trouver quelqu'un à mon gout ? d'ailleurs, il faut que j'envoie mon hibou a foutu-Potter. Je me demande quand est-ce que je vais le caler dans mon agenda celui-là, et …

Et Severus continua à marmonner dans sa barbe, d'un certain Potter, sous l'œil attentif de son psychologue. Qui n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Et qui avait une idée derrière la tête, en entendant son patient plus énergique que jamais en parlant du héros-du-monde-sorcier.

\- Monsieur Snape, qui est ce monsieur Potter ? Et que vient-il faire dans notre conversation ?

_Tient, je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là. Il m'a demandé quoi déjà ? Ah oui, Potter… AHAHA._

\- Un de mes anciens élèves. Que je ne peux pas voir en peinture. Qu'il m'énerve. Minerva me force à lui donner des cours de potion en plus, il est vraiment incapable dans cette matière. Que voulez-vous, on n'a pas tous un don. Son domaine à lui, c'est …

Et la séance se finit sur un portrait de Harry Potter, un Snape à nouveau en forme et un psychomage désespéré d'avoir un patient aussi aveugle.

* * *

27 septembre 1998

Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, il remarqua deux choses. D'un, il était encore tôt, Ron ronflait dans le lit à côté du sien. Et de deux, il était encore bon pour changer ses draps.

Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il faisait des rêves cochons. Avec un homme. Et cela depuis la soirée où Seamus l'avait embrassé.

Avant cette soirée, il ne s'était jamais vraiment questionné sur sa sexualité. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps. Et maintenant, ça lui tombait dessus.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Harry avait beaucoup d'expérience. Pourtant maintenant qu'il y pensait, ses maigres expériences auraient dû le mettre sur la piste. Le bisous mouillé de Cho Chang, Ginny qui prenait toujours l'initiative de l'embrasser, lui qui ne ressentait rien pour elle, et puis l'autre soir, le baiser étouffant de Romilda. Non décidément, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Alors que les lèvres de Seamus, beaucoup plus. Il avait apprécié la fermeté du geste, sentir un torse plat contre le sien, le picotement des poils de barbe. Il avait même adoré. Même s'il n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux maintenant.

Harry se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_Une bonne douche va me faire du bien. _

Son rêve de la nuit dernière lui revient en tête. Plus le temps avançait, plus le rêve évoluait. La seule chose qui ne changeait pas, c'était l'homme qui lui faisait l'amour. Parce que c'était bien l'amour qu'ils faisaient, leurs corps se mélangeaient dans un ballet sensuel, les gestes étaient doux mais précis. Pour son partenaire de la nuit, Harry ne distinguait ni son corps, ni son visage. C'est comme si c'était floué. Il apercevait seulement qu'il était grand, un peu sombre avec une aura magnifique, qui irradiait d'amour.

À cette pensée, son sexe pourtant endormi se réveilla. Il avait le bassin en feu. L'eau de la douche coulait sur lui, et les gouttes étaient comme une douce caresse.

Ni tenant plus, il attrapa son sexe douloureux et commença à se tripoter. Il imaginait les mains de l'homme sur lui, l'embrassant avec envie, partout. Il le voyait, lui pinçant les tétons de ses mains, qui descendaient ensuite vers la partie basse de son anatomie, qui ne demandait que ça, un peu d'attention.

Une main attrapa ses bourses bien remplies, les sous-pesèrent, les fit rouler. Tout le corps d'Harry était en ébullition. Il brulait de désir.

_Plus. Je veux plus. _

La main attrapait son sexe, rougit, suintant, et imprima un mouvement de vas et vient. D'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapide. Harry haletait, et les sons se répercutaient dans la salle de bain.

Une autre main s'égara sur ses fesses. Elles étaient fermes, le Quiddich y était pour beaucoup. La main flatte les fesses, les malaxe. Puis les doigts écartent les deux globes, et un doigt se glisse entre celles-ci.

_Oui, encore. _

Un doigt entra en lui, doucement. Il prend possession d'Harry. Il bouge, semble chercher quelque chose. Sa prostate. Quand cela fut fait, Harry ne sait plus ou donné de la tête. Le va et viens de la main sur son sexe, ainsi que le doigt en lui le rend fou. Il sait qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps. Le plaisir atteint son paroxysme et Harry se soulage dans un long gémissement.

_Merlin, que c'était bon. _

Alors qu'il se redescend de son orgasme dévastateur, du bruit attire son attention. Cela vient de la chambre. Il entend Ron crier.

\- Pose toi maudit Piaf!

Il accroche une serviette autour de sa taille et se précipite dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il voit le laisse sans voix. Ron court derrière un hibou, qui semble décidé à tout casser dans la chambre. Quand le hibou aperçoit Harry, il lui fonce dessus.

L'accrochage est violent, ils tombent tous les deux au sol. Une lettre atterrit auprès de Harry. Sur l'enveloppe, une écriture que Harry reconnaîtrait entre miles. Snape.


	10. Chapter 10

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10

1 octobre 1998

Severus attendait dans ses appartements que Potter arrive pour son cours particulier. Il avait mis un sortilège sur la porte qui le préviendrait quand le morveux toquerait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit à l'heure, il n'avait jamais su l'être.

Il avait décidé que pour commencer, les cours particuliers avec Potter se feraient le jeudi soir. Il le lui avait signalé dans son parchemin. Il avait reçu une réponse de Potter, qui disait que son hibou l'avait attaqué, en plus de lui donner son accord pour la date et l'heure. Ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il avait fait exprès de lui envoyer celui-là, qui avait la fâcheuse manie d'attaquer les gens à qui il livrait une lettre. Il n'avait juste pas pensé au fait que le gamin lui répondrait. Il s'était donc fait attaquer en retour.

Il lui avait préparé un petit programme pour ce soir. Mais ce qu'il comptait vraiment faire, c'était attaquer, rabaisser et humilier Potter pour lui imposer des cours en plus. Et surtout pour s'amuser. Mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir.

Quand il entendit l'alarme qui lui indiquait que son élève était là, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit Harry Potter, en robe de sorcier, sans sa cravate et les cheveux en pétard. Dans la tête de Severus, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'avait fait Potter avant de venir le voir.

_Il ose venir me voir après s'être envoyé en l'air – _son aura pris une teinte de colère. Rouge sang.

Harry Potter le regardait, apeuré, après avoir vu le changement de couleur. Mais Severus, dans sa colère, ne le remarqua pas.

\- Potter, mais allez-y, entrez, susurra le maitre de potion.

Le ton de sa voix était froid. Il faisait vraiment peur.

\- Toujours en retard, décidément c'est une manie chez vous. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffindor.

Le gamin ne lui répondait pas.

\- Vous avez perdu votre langue Potter ?

Sa voix cingla dans l'air, mais le Gryffindor ne lui répondait toujours pas. Il ne le regardait même pas.

_Foutu Potter. Tu crois que tu peux entrer dans ma classe et t'en tirer comme ça ? c'est ce que nous allons voir. _

\- Toujours aussi incapable, je ne mettais pas trompé, vous êtes vraiment le portrait craché de votre père.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui immédiatement. Ils lançaient des éclairs, et s'ils avaient pu lancer des sorts, Severus seraient en train de mordre la poussière depuis longtemps.

_Enfin, il ose relever le menton. Quelle tête brulée. Comme quoi, la carte du père fonctionne toujours. Ce sera plus marrant comme ça, je vais arrêter de jouer seul. _

\- Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, je vais vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire au cours de cette séance. Nous allons séparer le temps en deux, pour commencer vous allez répondre à quelques questions, que je sache votre niveau théorique. Ensuite, vous réaliserez une potion de base. Je pourrais voir directement où sont vos lacunes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

\- Potter, je j'exige que vous répondiez lorsque je vous parle. C'est simple, si vous ne le faite pas, les points de votre maison finiront dans le négatif avant la fin de cette soirée.

Il le tenait, il le savait et Potter le savait aussi.

_C'est moi qui domine ici Potter, pas vous. _

Il attendit un peu que l'élève rouge et or se décide. Une des principales caractéristiques des Gryffindor, selon Severus, c'est qu'ils sont bornés. Et ce n'était absolument pas une qualité, même s'ils préféraient croire le contraire. Il sut qu'il avait gagné la bataille quand il vit Harry entrouvrir les lèvres.

\- D'accord Monsieur.

\- D'accord quoi Potter ?

\- J'ai compris ce que vous m'avez dit.

_Très bien, bon garçon, tu vois quand tu veux. _

Pendant que Potter prenait place, Severus alla chercher sur son bureau une feuille avec des questions sur les cours de la première à la dernière année. Au début, il voulait mettre des questions très compliquées (pas du niveau d'Harry) mais il s'était ravisé en se rappelant que c'était Minerva qui lui avait demandé de faire ça, et qu'elle pouvait venir à tout moment vérifier ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il lui apporta la feuille et la lui tendit. Avant que Harry ne l'attrape, il la lâcha. Elle s'envola, et malgré ses réflexes d'attrapeur, Harry ne l'attrapa pas.

\- Vous êtes braiment bon à rien. Pour enfreindre le règlement comme le faisaient votre père et ses amis, là vous vous bougez, mais pour attraper une simple feuille vous répondez absent. Est-ce que vous essayez de vous moquer de moi Potter ?

Harry était très énervé. Severus pouvait le voir, le sentir dans l'air. Seulement, il ne dit rien. il sera les poings et baissa les yeux.

\- Je n'attendrais pas éternellement une réponse monsieur Potter.

\- Non, je ne me moque pas de vous professeur, prononça Harry à contre cœur.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était fait la promesse de se tenir à carreau, de ne donner aucune raison à son professeur de lui faire des remarques méchantes. Il y tenait à ses cours de potion. Et il avait cru que le professeur Snape changerait d'attitude envers lui après la guerre, après lui avoir montré ses souvenirs. Mais non, il était toujours le professeur Snape, qui l'humiliait.

Il aurait aussi voulu comprendre pourquoi l'aura du professeur était si en désaccord avec le personnage, mais celle-ci c'était teinté de rouge dès son arrivée, dès qu'il l'avait aperçu. Il n'avait pas besoin de concentrer sa magie dessus pour comprendre que c'était de la colère et du mépris.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui allez faire votre loi ici Potter. Peut-être que la gloire vous est montée à la tête, que toutes les filles sont à vos pieds, que vos fans courent les rues, mais dans mon cours, vous n'êtes qu'un élève. Et vous me devez le respect.

\- Le respect monsieur, est dans les deux sens. Je n'ai pas cherché à vous provoquer, je n'ai pas enfreint le règlement comme vous pensez le croire, et je ne veux pas de « ma célébrité ». Vous pensez que c'est facile ? vous pensez que j'ai envie d'être adulé pour ce que j'ai fait ? par Merlin, j'ai tué quelqu'un ! les gens me courent après, ils veulent savoir ce que je vais faire, quand est-ce que je vais devenir auror, quand est-ce que je vais rentrer au ministère, ou encore pour qui je vais voter au prochain vote pour choisir le futur ministre. Je n'ai jamais voulu toute cette attention permanente. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est …

Le gamin était lancé. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais énervé comme il était, les joues rouges, les lèvres brillantes, il était resplendissant. Et Severus s'en rendit vite compte. Il se rendit vite compte que Potter, qu'il appelait « gamin », n'avait plus rien d'un enfant. Il était maintenant un jeune adulte, plein de vie et plein de contradictions. Enfin, il s'affirmait.

Et bien malgré lui, Severus put sentir une autre partie de son anatomie s'affirmer. Une partie qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis longtemps.

\- … c'est vivre normalement, dans une famille heureuse, avec des parents. Mais cela, on me l'a enlevé. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre.

Plus Potter avançait dans son discours, plus Severus pouvait sentir la fragilité du jeune homme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Tout le monde se demandait quand est-ce que le héros du monde sorcier allait craquer. Il n'avait pas faibli pendant la guerre, il n'avait pas faibli à la mort de Dumbledore, ni quand il s'était retrouvé devant Voldemort. Pourtant, il avait fallu trois mots du professeur Snape pour qu'enfin, le survivant exprime tout ce qu'il contenait en lui, et qui le blessait petit à petit.

Enfin, Harry allait pouvoir se donner un nouveau départ.


	11. Chapter 11

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11

3 octobre 1998 - matin

Je suis gay.

Cette phrase résonnait encore dans les oreilles d'Harry après qu'il l'ait prononcé.

Depuis le baiser de Seamus, depuis les rêves, Harry n'avait plus de doute. Il n'en avait pas honte, et ne souhaitait pas le cacher à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient tout vécu ensemble, la guerre les avait rapprochés et il savait que ce serait accepté. Il était comme il était, et ce n'était surement pas eux qui allait vouloir le changer.

Bien évidemment, il ne souhaitait pas faire la une des journaux dès le lendemain. Il en avait marre que sa vie soit étalée dans les journaux, dans le seul but d'abreuver la population sorcière de ragot croustillant.

La deuxième phrase que Harry prononça laissa Hermione et Ron sans voix.

\- Je vais accorder une seule interview au chicaneur, et après je porterais plainte si un seul journal continue de publier à mon sujet sans mon autorisation.

Hermione fut la première à comprendre ce que son ami essayait de leur dire.

\- Oh Harry. Tu sais bien que ça nous pose aucun souci, n'est-ce pas Ron ? et puis tu as bien raison, les journalistes sont des vrais rapaces, pour une fois ils vont avoir que ce qu'ils méritent. Je suis très fière de toi.

\- Bien sûr Harry. On te soutient. Si tu veux qu'on casse la petite gueule de Rita Skeeter, j'y vais de ce pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce petit scarabée puant ! on devrait révéler qu'elle est un animagi non déclaré. Je crois que je tiens un truc là.

Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir des amis aussi présents et aimants. Ils étaient comme la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue et dont il avait été privé. Cela lui rappela son pétage de plomb l'autre soir chez Snape. Il était content d'avoir pu extérioriser le fond de sa pensée, mais est-ce que le maitre de potion le laisserait s'en sortir comme ça ? il n'avait pu apercevoir sa réaction, trop occupé à fuir les cachots.

\- Et je voulais aussi vous dire que je prends des cours de rattrapage en potion avec le professeur Snape.

\- Tu nous fais une blague vieux ?

Ron avait toujours cette rancœur envers le professeur honni. Dans un sens, sept ans de haine n'allaient pas s'effacer comme ça.

\- J'appréhendais ta réaction Ron, mais écoute-moi avant de t'énerver contre lui s'il te plaît. J'ai vraiment besoin de combler mes lacunes en potions, tu le sais. C'est le seul qui a accepté de m'aider.

_Même s'il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. _

\- Mais ..

\- Non attends. Je sais qu'il a été détestable, injuste et pire encore. Mais il nous a aidé pendant la guerre. Et cela n'est pas discutable.

\- C'est vrai Ron, je rejoins Harry sur ce point. Sans ces potions, nous n'aurions pas pu panser les plaies. Sans ses informations, nous n'aurions pas pu éviter les attaques. On lui doit beaucoup, même si cela te coute de l'admettre. J'ai été discuter avec les premières années, et ils sont tous d'accord pour dire que le professeur Snape n'est plus aussi dur pendant ses cours. Il aide si besoin, même s'il semble un peu las.

_Pourtant il a été désagréable avec moi hier soir ? c'est à ne plus comprendre. Quel homme taciturne. Mais peut-être que sans lui, je ne me serais pas rendu compte de mon mal-être. _

\- Bon d'accord, ronchonna Ron. Je vais arrêter de le critiquer à tout va, même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur. D'ailleurs s'il te fait du mal Harry, s'il abuse tu me dis et je vais à lui aussi lui refaire le portrait. Changement ou pas.

Harry se demandait s'il devait leur parler de sa retenue de l'autre soir. Puis il se dit qu'il voulait être le plus franc possible avec ses amis.

\- À propos de ça … l'autre soir, il était fidèle à lui-même, comme avant la guerre et je sais que je n'aurai pas du mais j'ai répondu à sa provocation. Non Ron, je ne te demande pas d'aller en chasse après lui, restes assis. Malgré lui, il m'a aidé à me rendre compte que je n'allais pas bien. Je pensais que le sentiment de malaise qui apparaît dès qu'on me dit que j'ai tuer Voldemort allait disparaitre, mais c'est de pire en pire. Je pense aller voir un psychomage. Pour aller mieux. Voilà, je pense vous avoir tout dit.

\- C'est une sage décision Harry. Veux-tu que je te donne quelques adresses quand on aura un moment de libre, demanda Hermione.

\- J'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un, le médicomage de Ste Mangouste m'a dit qu'il était très bien, il a une très bonne réputation, il est très professionnel.

Les deux amis acquiescèrent. Le monde avançait, petit à petit. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

3 octobre 1998 – après-midi

La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclée marchait, portant dans ses bras plusieurs livres qu'elle devait rapporter à la bibliothèque. Elle avait consacré sa matinée a ses deux idiots préféré, et elle prenait un peu de temps pour aller travailler. Préférant le calme, elle avait refusé la proposition de travail des garçons dans la salle commune, et partait s'isoler dans son endroit préféré.

Arrivée, elle rend ses livres à madame Pince et se rend dans la section des potions. Elle tend la main vers un livre. Cependant, une autre main se posa au même moment sur le livre qu'elle souhaitait emprunter.

_Mince. _

Hermione se retourne, pour se retrouver face à Drago Malfoy.

_Mince et re-mince. Comment régler ça ? j'ai vraiment besoin de ce livre pour le devoir du professeur Slughorn._

\- Bonjour Malfoy.

\- Bonjour Granger.

Ils se regardèrent. Le garçon avait bien changé. Quand ses cheveux n'étaient pas recouverts de gel, il pouvait être qualifié de beau. Enfin, c'est ce que toutes les filles du château laissaient entendre.

\- As-tu fini de me relooker Granger ?

\- Je ne .. mais non, enfin …

_Manquait plus que ça, que je bafouille devant Malfoy. _

\- Ecoute, dit-il d'une voix trainante, on ne va pas rester planter là. On veut tous les deux le même livre. Est-ce que tu comptais travailler ici ?

Trop stupéfaite, elle ne put que hocher la tête pour lui dire oui.

\- Très bien alors, si cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr, on peut s'asseoir ensemble et c'est régler.

\- D'accord.

Elle avait accepté sans même réfléchir, trop stupéfaite par la proposition, et surtout par l'auteur de celle-ci. _Dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée ? _


	12. Chapter 12

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12

8 octobre 1998 – début du cours particulier

On était jeudi soir. Harry tournait en rond, depuis la fin du repas, dans sa chambre. Ron le regardait sans rien dire, assis sur son lit.

Il était en proie à une grande réflexion. Devait-il ou ne devait-il pas y aller ? et s'il y allait, devait-il s'excuser ? et si le maitre de potion avait la même attitude que la dernière fois, que ferait-il ?

Il n'avait pas reçu de parchemin cette semaine, mais le parchemin de la semaine dernière était très clair. Lors de ce premier mois, il avait cours de potion tous les jeudis soir.

_Bon, s'il ne m'a rien dit, c'est que rien n'a changé. OÙ. Ou alors il considère justement que nos cours sont terminés et n'auront pas lieu ? et je fais quoi si j'y vais et qu'il ne m'ouvre pas la porte ? l'humiliation. _

\- Ecoute vieux, arrête de te prendre la tête. Tu y vas, tu toques, s'il ne t'ouvre pas tu repars.

Ron s'était enfin décidé à parler. Son ami allait commencer à creuser un trou dans le plancher s'il continuait comme ça.

\- Tu as raison, j'y vais. Il faut bien prendre le taureau par les cornes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, allez sinon tu vas encore être en retard.

Harry lança un _tempus._

_Merde, il va me tuer. Enfin, s' il m'ouvre la porte déjà. _

C'est donc un Harry Potter essoufflé qui arriva devant la porte de la salle de classe de potion. Il leva le poing afin de frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Pile a l'heure monsieur Potter. Une fois n'est pas coutume. Entrez.

Harry repensa à ce que Ron lui avait dit avant de partir. _Tu as vaincu face de serpent, tu peux vaincre Snape ! guerrier va !_

_Je suis un guerrier. _

Voyant que le professeur Snape semblait de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois, grâce à son aura, Harry se décida à faire un pas vers lui, pour que les cours de potions se passent bien.

\- Monsieur, je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Mais malgré cela, je n'aurai pas dû vous crier dessus, ni vous répondre comme cela. J'espère que dans le futur, nos relations seront moins tendues. Je ne suis pas mon père, je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je vous estime pour le rôle que vous avez eu pendant la guerre. Voilà monsieur, c'est t…

\- Cessez Potter, je pense avoir compris. Ne parlons plus de ça. Pouvons-nous commencer ce cours ?

\- Bien monsieur, qu'allons-nous donc faire ?

\- Le même programme que la dernière fois. La feuille est posée sur le pupitre, vous avez trente minutes pour le terminer. Bien évidemment, si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me les poser.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Snape, son professeur de potions.

_Comme quoi, tout arrive. _

Il était content d'avoir réussi à s'excuser sans être ridicule. Après coup, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été sincère avec son professeur. Il l'estimait beaucoup, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre. Mais pour une autre raison, qu'il n'avait pas évoqué. Toutes ces années, il l'avait protégé dans l'ombre. Ou alors à la lumière, et Harry avait été trop stupide pour le voir. Il avait aussi vu que son professeur n'avait pas su comment réagir, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait coupé court à ses excuses. Il l'avait mis dans l'embarras.

Sur ce, il commença à répondre à la première question.

* * *

8 octobre 1998 – pendant la retenue.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il aurait menti en disant que le discours de Potter ne l'avait pas touché. Personne ne lui avait dit ces mots. Personne n'avait reconnu à voix haute son rôle dans cette guerre.

Il observait Potter répondre au test. Ce Gryffindor de malheur était plein de surprises.

Peut-être s'était-il trompé. Peut-être. Il n'était sûr de rien. c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de le connaitre, ni de le comprendre. Il se rappela des souvenirs qu'il avait vu lors de leur cours d'occlumencie. Il avait été placé chez une famille qui ne l'aimait pas. Il avait vu la faim, les coups. Mais trop énervé sur le moment, il n'y avait pas fait attention.

_Pourquoi je m'en rappelle maintenant ?_

Il n'avait pas tenu rigueur à Potter son attitude de l'autre soir, parce qu'il considérait au final que ça réaction était légitime. Il l'avait cherché, et il l'avait trouvé. Puis il avait honte. Honte d'avoir bandé, parce que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé, sur Potter, un gamin. Qui n'en était plus un.

Face au souvenir, il sentit la douce chaleur du plaisir montée au niveau de son bas-ventre. Potter , concentré et mordillant son stylo à ce moment-là, ne remarqua pas le regard excité du professeur sur lui.

_Il ne se rend même pas compte de l'effet qu'il fait. Quelle innocence. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Il faut que je pense à un truc dégoutant. JE SAIS. Minerva et Rusard. Un petit effort._

Il continua à imaginer Minerva MacGonagall et Rusard, habillé de cuir pendant de longues minutes afin de faire redescendre son excitation, sans remarquer que Potter avait fini son travail et que le temps était écoulé.

Quand il sortit de ses sombres pensés, il aurait voulu se laver les yeux à l'alcool. Il remarqua que Potter le regardait.

_A oui, c'est vrai. Il doit avoir fini. _

\- Monsieur Potter, laissez la feuille sur votre table et venez devant le chaudron. Je vais vous faire réaliser une potion de première année. Tenez la liste des ingrédients pour commencer. C'est une potion d'amnésie. Je vous laisse commencer, on va voir étape par étape comment vous avancez.

\- D'accord monsieur.

Potter alla chercher les ingrédients dans le placard. Severus attrapa les ingrédients un à un, vérifiant que c'était les bons. Potter regardait ses mains avec attention.

_Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sous les ongles ? non rien, bizarre. Ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je me lave les cheveux se soir. Bon, concentration. _

\- Première leçon Potter, toujours revérifier une deuxième fois si tout est là et si tout est bon. Regardez si tous les ingrédients sont frais, au cas où un serai périmé. Que faites-vous ensuite ?

\- Euh … Je lis les étapes de la potion ?

\- Est-ce que vous répondez à ma question ou vous m'en poser une ?

\- J'y répondais monsieur.

\- D'accord, je suis d'accord. Mais dans quel but lisez-vous les étapes de la potion ?

\- Afin de pouvoir la démarrer ?

\- Non, pas du tout monsieur Potter. Voilà comment nous allons procéder, vous lisez et au fur et à mesure vous placer les ingrédients dans l'ordre de passage sur la paillasse. Ensuite, vous coupez, écrasez, en fonction de comment sont voulus les ingrédients. Et seulement après, vous pouvez commencer. Allez-y, je vous regarde faire.

Le cours continua, sans problème cette fois-ci. Enfin, sauf pour un certain professeur de potions, qui était heureux que ses lourdes capes noires cachent aussi bien son hémisphère sud, toute droite pointé vers Harry Potter.


	13. Chapter 13

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13

13 octobre 1998 – début de soirée.

La journée avait été éprouvante pour Severus. Tous ses élèves s'étaient donné le mot, et dans chaque cours au moins deux chaudrons avaient explosé. Il avait perdu son sang-froid et avait finalement fait pleurer une première année. De sa maison.

Il avait dû la prendre à part à la fin du cours pour s'excuser de son comportement.

_Qu'est-ce que je deviens niais. La guerre m'a ramolli. _

Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'est se faire couler un bon bain pour détendre ses muscles. Décidé, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, et fit couler l'eau de sa grande baignoire. Il y ajouta les huiles de bain de sa création, afin de sentir bon.

En attendant que le bain se remplisse, il se déshabilla face à la vitre. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Il était hideux. Avant, cela ne lui aurait pas posé de problèmes, mais s'il voulait quelqu'un pour partager son lit, il allait devoir changer ça.

Il s'arma de sa baguette et lança un sortilège de découpe sur ses longs cheveux. Voilà qui était mieux.

_Ça fera l'affaire pour le moment. _

Plus courts, ses cheveux resplendissaient. Et surtout, le rajeunissait. Ses picots lui rappelèrent ceux de Potter. Il avait de tels épis, c'était à se demander s'il faisait exprès.

_Je donnerais cher pour passer ma main dans sa tignasse. Par Merlin, à quoi est ce que je pense ? Il va me rendre fou. Je ne comprends pas comment il arrive à me faire bander avec une telle force. Décidément, les Potter sont nées pour me rendre fou. _

Penser à Potter l'avait une nouvelle fois rendue dur.

_Non, cette fois je ne te toucherai pas. _

Son érection semblait l'appeler, de plus en plus fort.

_Bon d'accord. _

Il capitula. L'image de Potter en tête, il attrapa son gland humide et étala les quelques gouttes de sperme qui s'en était échappé. Il s'imagina Potter, assis devant lui, complètement offert, la bouche prête à le recevoir. Il tendait la langue, attrapant le sexe dressé.

Il le léchait, sur sa longueur, sensuellement, avant de l'engloutir profondément. Severus accéléra le va et vient. Potter était maintenant gourmand, à chaque venue il le prenait un peu plus au fond, détendant ça gorge au maximum.

Severus n'en pouvait plus, il attrapa le gamin et dirigea lui-même son sexe dans la bouche de Potter. Il baisait sa bouche. Potter l'acceptait, sans aucune réticence.

Severus venait, encore et encore dans cette bouche offerte. Que c'était bon. Sa main s'agrippa à son sexe, il se branla de plus en plus vite. Il allait venir, c'était beaucoup trop bon.

Il explosa, et Harry avala tout ce qu'il avait à lui donner. Il lécha même son membre, comme pour le nettoyer alors qu'il redevenait moue.

_Mes fantasmes sont de pires en pire. _

Severus se dirigea vers son bain. Avant, il regarda l'heure avec un _tempus. _

_J'ai le temps, il me reste 45 minutes avant de rejoindre Minerva. Il faut que je purge mes pensées. Et que je fasse quelque chose pour ma libido avant de sauter sur Potter. Ce serait vraiment horrible. Mais délicieux. Mais horrible._

Minerva l'avait invité pour prendre un verre. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il n'arrivait plus à lui refuser ce genre de demande.

_Je suis sûr qu'elle va encore me convaincre de me trouver quelqu'un. Elle sera étonnée. Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec elle. AHAHHA. Ça va être marrant. _

Severus ferma les yeux, allongée dans son bain.

_Il faut que j'arrête de penser à Potter. _

Dix minutes plus tard, il bandait à nouveau.

_Raté._

* * *

13 octobre 1998 – fin de soirée

Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il abandonna l'idée de dormir dans l'immédiat, et attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs. Ses deux plus précieuses reliques. Elles l'avaient de nombreuses fois sauvées de Rusard et miss Teigne, ainsi que de Snape. Quelle idée aussi de faire des patrouilles toute la nuit. Son professeur ne dormait-il jamais ?

Il sortit de la salle commune des Gryffindor sans faire de bruit, afin de pas réveiller la grosse dame. Il avait repéré il y a déjà quelque soir un passage dans les cachots qui lui permettait de sortir dehors sans passer par la grande porte. Il aimait bien sentir le vent sur lui, assis auprès du lac. Seul.

Il regardait sur sa carte si personne n'arrivait dans sa direction. Il serait trop bête que sa maison perdre des points. Surtout que cette année, au lieu de se faire une guerre ouverte, les maisons se battaient à l'aide des jauges de points. Le but de chaque journée était de gagner le plus de point possible. Ce que Minerva appréciait beaucoup, les élèves n'avaient jamais aussi bien travaillé. Il n'y aura pas de redoublement cette année.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas le maitre de potion se diriger dans sa direction. C'est en entendant un bruit de pas qu'il eut le réflexe de se mettre dans un coin du couloir et de faire le moins de bruit possible.

_Pitié, qu'on ne me remarque pas. _

Il regarda qui arrivait. Au début, il ne le reconnut pas. Il vit juste un homme, grand, les cheveux courts, ténébreux. _Sexy_. C'est seulement en apercevant son visage qu'il reconnut son professeur.

_Mais qu'a-t-il fait à ses cheveux ? Merlin. _

Cela le changeait complètement. Le professeur passa tout près de lui.

_Il ne faut pas que je m'attarde là-dessus. Faite qu'il ne me débusque pas. _

C'est vrai que Snape avait une sorte de sixième sens lorsqu'il s'agissait de le débusquer pour le punir. Cependant, il allait avoir de la chance ce soir. Snape était trop occupé à se dépêcher, pour ne serait-ce que faire attention à ce qui était autour de lui.

Harry eut tout le loisir d'observer l'aura du professeur Snape. Ce qu'il vit le fit frémir.

Son professeur avait honte, mais de quoi ?

Et il était aussi excité. Oui, excité. Harry n'aura jamais imaginé que cela soit possible. D'abord, il découvrait que le professeur pouvait être amusé, et maintenant excité ? mais qui est cet homme ?

Plein de curiosité, Harry se dit qu'il allait le suivre.

Le professeur avançait vite, mais grâce à la carte des maraudeurs, Harry ne se fit pas distancer. Il se faisait discret, et essayait de rendre ses pas moins bruyants. Plus ils avançaient, plus la curiosité d'Harry grandissait. Mais un autre sentiment, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier grandissait en même temps.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi cette boule dans la gorge ? Mon corps ne va vraiment pas bien. _

Son professeur tourna sur la droite, puis s'arrêta devant une grande porte ornée d'un griffon.

_Les appartements du professeur MacGonagall … Alors c'est là qu'il se rend. Je vois …_

Harry commença à se sentir oppressée sous sa cape. Il regarda la porte s'ouvrir sur la directrice, qui étreignit Severus avant de le faire entrer. Il en avait assez vu pour toute une vie. Il fit demi-tour, sans jamais se retourner.

_Le mystère est résolu … _

Pourtant, cela ne lui fit plus si plaisir que ça.


	14. Chapter 14

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14

17 octobre 1998 – après- midi

Nicholas Bradley, psychomage de métier, soupirait dans son bureau. Cette journée n'en finissait pas. Il attendait maintenant un nouveau patient. Il était d'ailleurs en retard. Mais de ce qu'il avait entendu, Harry Potter ne savait pas être à l'heure. Et cela, il le tenait de son patient préféré (notez l'ironie) Severus Snape.

Avant même de voir son patient, il en savait beaucoup trop sur lui. Il avait accepté, mais avait peur de ne pas être partial. C'est qu'il parlait beaucoup, le Severus quand il était lancé.

Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez, qui que vous soyez.

Un jeune homme, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court entra dans son bureau.

\- Excusez-moi du retard monsieur Bradley, je n'ai pas trouvé tout de suite l'adresse exacte.

\- Ça arrive ne vous inquiéter pas. Prenez place. Vous avez le choix, soit les fauteuils face à moi, ou alors les canapés.

Il se dirigea vers les fauteuils.

_Comme tous lors du premier rendez-vous. _

\- Alors Monsieur Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- je ne suis pas bien.

_Il est franc au moins. Et spontané. _

\- Monsieur Potter, ceux qui vienne dans ce bureau ne vont que rarement bien. Je vous demande quel est le problème. Si vous ne le savez pas, nous essayerons de le déterminer dans la suite de nos séances.

\- Je sais de quoi ça vient.

_De mieux en mieux. _

\- La guerre. Vous savez qui je suis je suppose, toute la communauté magique le sait. Je … hum … j'ai tué Voldemort. Voilà le problème.

_D'accord je vois. C'est vrai qu'il est encore jeune. La guerre ne nous a pas tous touché de la même façon. _

\- Et j'ai aussi ce vide en moi. Comme si plus les gens étaient morts par ma faute, plus je mourrais de l'intérieur. Je voudrais que cela cesse. Je voudrais arrêter de voir les visages de Remus et Tonk, ainsi que de Fred, et de tous les autres. Je voudrais faire mon deuil. Je sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas morts en vain, qu'ils ont fait un choix et que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Continuez, l'intima le psychomage.

\- Et puis le professeur Snape à Poudlard m'a ouvert les yeux l'autre soir.

_Après monsieur Snape qui parle d'Harry Potter, Harry Potter parle de monsieur Snape. C'est l'acte deux. _

\- Malgré ses paroles blessantes, j'ai enfin pu extérioriser ce que je ressentais. C'est la première fois que je le faisais après la guerre. Je n'avais pas pleuré, je n'y arrivais pas. Et il a suffi qu'il me rentre un peu dedans pour que les vannes s'ouvrent.

_Cette phrase peut-être très mal interprété._

\- Je ne comprends pas son comportement d'ailleurs. Un moment il me pousse à bout, et l'autre il est gentil et il m'apprend les potions comme un vrai maitre. Il a vraiment des mains douées.

_Il le fait exprès ou il ne s'en rend vraiment pas compte ? _

\- Il manie les ingrédients avec une facilité. C'est étonnant comment ses mains sont longues et sans égratignure. Tout le contraire de mes mains calleuses, abimées par le Quiddich et le combat. Pourtant lui aussi a combattu.

_Pourquoi me parle-t-il des mains du professeur Snape ? Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ça. _

\- Enfin, peut-être que ses mains soient élégantes et jolies, mais lui n'a pas un caractère facile. Mais il m'a bien aidé. C'est pour ça que je suis devant vous aujourd'hui.

_C'est donc là qu'il voulait en venir. Il fait une fixation sur les mains de Snape, décidément. _

Après son monologue, Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. _Peut-être qu'il vient de se rendre compte ce qu'il a dit. _Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses patients parlait sans contrôler ses mots, et ce ne serait pas le dernier.

* * *

17 octobre 1998 – soir

MacGonagall avait été clair avec lui. S'il repoussait encore un de ses prétendants, elle allait s'énerver. Mais Severus Snape n'a peur de personne, et s'il avait accepté de se rendre au rendez-vous que son amie avait organisé, c'était pour une raison bien précise : une bonne baise.

Il détaillait l'homme qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher. Grand, blond, il devait avoir la trentaine. Il n'était pas mal dans son genre, si on appréciait les hommes qui prenaient soin d'eux. Il ferait l'affaire.

Le rendez-vous se passait bien pour l'instant.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à Pré-au-Lard en début de soirée. Un nouveau restaurant ouvrait ses portes, et c'était donc l'occasion de le tester. Le vin était bon, et la nourriture raffinée. Severus s'était tout de suite senti bien dans cet endroit ou la décoration était intimiste et pas très éclairée.

Son rencard avait l'air d'être intéressé par lui. Ils avaient engagé une discussion sur l'opéra moldue, et se découvraient de nombreux gouts communs. Mais rien de tout cela n'intéressait Severus.

_Est-ce que je vais pouvoir le mettre dans mon lit ou est-ce qu'il va jouer le difficile ? _

Voilà tout ce qui intéressait Severus. Il n'avait pas perdu son but.

\- … et à ce moment-là j'ai compris que c'était fait pour moi. C'est pour ça que je me suis inscrit à des cours de chant. Vous voyez ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est bavard. J'espère qu'il se tait quand il fait des choses cochonnes. Ou du moins qu'il ouvre sa bouche pour crier pas pour parler. _

\- Oui, je comprends tout à fait ce que vous me dites. Ce sentiment d'être née pour faire une certaine chose. Mon métier c'est maitre de potion. Depuis le plus jeune âge, j'ai su que je devais me diriger dans cette voix.

_Même le coup des potions ne semble pas le déranger. Je vais voir s'il est réceptif au flirt. _Il continua alors sur sa lancée.

\- C'est aussi comme cela ce soir. Quand je vous ai vu, j'ai su que vous seriez une agréable compagnie. Est-ce que je peux te tutoyer ?

Son interlocuteur resta sans voix. Puis hocha la tête de haut en bas.

\- Très bien. Tu es très beau.

\- Je … merci Severus. Tu es une charmante compagnie aussi.

Venant de finir les plats, Severus prit les choses en main.

\- Que dirais-tu de venir prendre le dessert chez moi ? j'ai cette excellente bouteille et des pâtisseries qui n'attendent que nous.

Le garçon ne mis pas longtemps à se décider.

\- Bien sûr, j'en serais ravi.

Severus paya, et ils sortirent du restaurant.

\- Attention, agrippes-toi à moi je vais nous faire transplaner, le prévient-il.

Le voyage fut rapide. Dès qu'il sentit le sol sous ses pieds, il attrapa Dave (son rencard) et le plaqua contre la première surface qu'il trouva. C'était la porte. Il l'embrassa, sauvagement sans faire attention à où il était et ce qu'il faisait.

Dave répondit volontiers au baiser. Il caressa les lèvres de Severus, mélangea sa langue avec la sienne. Il pilla sa bouche. Puis il se détacha de Severus et s'assit devant lui, le regard en face de sa braguette. Il l'ouvrit, en sortit son sexe. Un sexe complètement mou.

Ne se laissant pas démonter, il commença à le caresser de haut en bas. Pas un tressaillement.

Severus se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait et baissa les yeux. Il comprit avant même de le voir. Surtout quand il surprit le regard d'incompréhension de son partenaire d'une nuit.

_Rohh encore ? mais ce n'est pas possible, quelqu'un doit m'en vouloir pour m'empêcher de bander comme ça. Pourquoi maintenant ? _

Il remonta sa braguette, congédia l'autre sorcier et partit déprimer dans sa chambre. _Comment cette soirée a-t-elle pu aussi mal se terminer ? _


	15. Chapter 15

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15

22 octobre 1998 – début du cours

Le professeur Snape se tenait derrière lui depuis un petit moment maintenant. Un peu trop près. Il se sentait toute chose.

_Comment cela est-il arrivé ?_

Il était arrivé pile à l'heure en cours afin de poursuivre l'entende cordial qu'il entretenait avec son professeur anciennement honni.

_Je ne le déteste plus, c'est un fait._

Il s'était installé et avait attendu les consignes. Snape lui avait expliqué quelles étaient ses principales lacunes. Et elles se situaient principalement dans sa pratique. Les ingrédients n'étaient apparemment pas bien utilisés, et les gestes incorrects et imprécis.

_Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pris le temps de m'apprendre les autres années. Mais bon il a raison, sans la pratique je ne risque pas de réussir. _

Ils étaient donc en pleine découpe d'ingrédients. ils s'en occupaient selon les techniques de base. Et il y en avait pleins.

_Et Snape qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de se mettre dans mon dos pour me montrer comment m'en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas m'expliquer avec des mots ? _

Donc ce que Harry voyait, c'était les mains de Snape – des mains très belles - qui s'activaient auprès des siennes pour lui montrer ce qu'il appelait « la précision ». _Batard._Le corps de son professeur, engoncé dans ses robes, se pressait contre son dos.

\- Est-ce que vous suivez monsieur Potter, susurra celui-ci dans l'oreille de son élève.

Harry, trop absorbé par ce que les mains de Snape étaient capables de faire, n'entendit pas la question.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud dans cette salle. Je bouillonne. _

\- Monsieur Potter ! A quoi ça sert que je vous donne des cours si vous n'écoutez pas ?

Harry, enfin, percuta.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, dit-il en rougissant. J'étais tellement concentré que je ne vous ai pas entendu.

\- C'est cela, le railla Snape. Prouvez-le-moi alors. Montrez-moi.

Il s'écarta brusquement d'Harry et s'installa en face de lui. Harry pouvait sentir le regard de son professeur qui le sondait de ses yeux onyx. Harry eut plus chaud, si cela était encore possible.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape. Rouge. L'avait-il encore énervé ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal.

_Peut-être qu'il est énervé parce que je n'écoutais pas. Peut-être que si je lui montre correctement il se calmera. _

Harry se pinça les lèvres de concentration et commença son travail sous le regard profond de son professeur.

* * *

22 octobre 1998 – milieu du cours

Il le rendait fou.

Depuis le début du cours, il avait failli craquer au moins sept fois. et oui, il avait compté. Pour commencer, il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était retrouvé coller à Potter. Son esprit, sa conscience avaient dit non. Mais son corps en avait décidé autrement.

_Foutu corps. Il en fait qu'a sa guise. N'écoute que lui-même. Nan mais. _

Pendant de la première demi-heure de cours, il s'était rendu compte de deux choses. La première, c'était que Potter sentait incroyablement bon. Son parfum était exquis. Et il commençait à se demander si ce gamin n'allait pas le conduire à sa perte. Surtout quand il comprit que ce qu'il sentait était juste l'odeur de son shampoing. Comme Potter était un peu plus petit que lui, ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau du nez et il avait tout le loisir de le renifler.

_Son corps doit sentir si bon. Merlin._

Il avait commencé à avoir plein de pensées déplacées, les mêmes qui survenaient depuis le début de l'année dès que Potter était dans les parages. Et cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Plus il le voyait, plus il devenait inventif dans ses scénarios pervers.

_Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas deviner ce qui me traverse la tête quand il est là._

Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort. Heureusement pour lui, Harry pensait tellement bien interpréter les couleurs de son aura qu'il n'utilisait pas sa magie dessus. Sinon il aurait vite compris de quoi il en retournait. Le rouge n'aurait plus été apparenté à de la colère.

_Il me ferait virer c'est sûr. _

La deuxième chose qu'il avait remarqué, c'est que son corps en plus d'en faire qu'à sa tête, ne décidait de montrer son excitation qu'en présence du brun aux cheveux emmêlé. Pour Potter, son érection était présente 7j/7 s'il le fallait. Pour les autres, elle ne daignait même pas faire un coucou.

_J'ai vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Il va falloir que j'en parle à mon psychologue je ne peux pas rester comme ça. _

De son poste, il continuait d'observer le gamin qui coupait et hachait des herbes quelconques.

_Il s'en sort plutôt bien._

Il avait été surpris en corrigeant la copie du test que Potter avait passé au début du mois. Tout était bon. Le gamin avait dû travailler d'arrache-pied pour rattraper ses lacunes sur la théorie. S'il continuait comme ça, malgré la pratique il assurerait la moitié de la note de potion haut la main.

_Veut-il toujours devenir auror ? Tête brulée comme il est, c'est sûr. _

\- Monsieur Potter, pourquoi vouliez-vous en premier lieu rattraper vos notes en potion ?

\- Pour avoir des bonnes notes monsieur, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de ses plantes.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. _Je veux en savoir plus. _

\- Je vois, vous voulez toujours devenir auror. Foncez dans les problèmes, une vie remplie de suspens…

Potter le regardait maintenant attentivement.

\- Pas du tout monsieur. Je prends ma retraite de ce côté-là. Je pense avoir assez eu de combat pour toute une vie.

_Serait-il aussi contre les combats sous les draps ? _

Mais Severus compris pleinement ce que tout cela voulait dire. Harry Potter grandissait enfin. Il ne se laissait plus dicter ses actions et il faisait ses propres choix. _Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle la Dumbledore hein ! nananananer. Ton petit protégé se rebelle. _

_Mes pensées sont de plus en plus tordues. Je devrais mettre fin à ce cours avant de lui sauter dessus. _

Voir Potter si mature l'avait bien trop excité, il le congédia rapidement afin de courir prendre une douche froide.


	16. Chapter 16

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16

26 octobre 1998 – Matin

Les griffons étaient en joie ce matin. L'anniversaire de Seamus était l'excuse parfaite pour lui faire des blagues en tous genres et lui lancer des sorts ridicules.

Dès le réveil, ils avaient fait trembler les murs du château en réveillant Seamus – le pauvre – en fanfare. Maintenant, ils étaient attablés pour le petit déjeuner et tous les élèves de la grande salle pouvaient observer les cheveux pointus de Seamus d'une jolie couleur rose. Sa robe de sorcière était verte, et un énorme serpent ornait son dos. Les Serpentard se moquaient bien, même si Drago Malfoy semblait plutôt dégouté qu'un tel personnage puisse être relié à sa maison d'une quelconque manière.

Seamus avait réussi à se placer à côté d'Harry, qui pour une fois n'était pas entouré de ses deux fidèles amis. Celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué de particulier, il continuait à manger en lisant son journal du matin apporté par la chouette de Ron.

\- Hey, Harry ?

\- Oui Seamus ?

Harry releva les yeux vers un Seamus qui semblait vouloir quelque chose. Il avait un air sérieux et des yeux de chiots.

\- Tu peux venir avec moi dans le parc avant les cours ? j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, …

Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi Seamus en faisait autant, bien sûr qu'il serait là pour lui s'il avait besoin de lui. C'est comme ça que l'amitié fonctionne après tout. Et puis c'était son anniversaire.

_Il est bizarre, peut-être qu'il a un problème. _

Harry finit donc rapidement son déjeuner pour suivre Seamus le ventre rempli. Il lui indiqua qu'il avait fini d'un signe de tête. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme. Personne ne fit vraiment attention, sauf une miss je-sais-tout qui lança un regard à son deuxième meilleur ami – Ron.

En sortant de la grande salle, Harry engagea la discussion avec Seamus. _Après tout il voulait parler._

\- Alors cet anniversaire ? On ne t'a pas trop fait souffrir ? ça va ?

\- Wow une question à la fois Harry. c'est sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel acharnement sur moi mais au final c'est plutôt pas mal d'être le centre de l'attention, c'est marrant.

_On a tous un avis différent là-dessus. _

\- Les garçons ont du mal à doser les blagues c'est sûr. Jolie couleur d'ailleurs. Hahaha ça te va vraiment bien.

Harry avait du mal à se retenir de rire dès qu'il voyait apparaitre Seamus depuis le réveil, et il avait fini par craquer. Le principal concerné grimaça mais finalement accompagna Harry dans son fou rire.

Quand ils finirent par se calmer, Harry demanda à Seamus s'il savait ce qu'il aimerait comme cadeau.

\- C'était de ça que je voulais te parler Harry.

Il devient tout à coup sérieux. _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je devrais jeter un coup d'œil à son aura. Détermination. Envie. ENVIE ? envers moi ? _

\- C'est toi que je veux comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

Même s'il avait compris les intentions de Seamus avant que celui-ci ne les verbalise, il resta bloqué de stupeur. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassé une fois à ce foutu jeu, mais c'était il y a longtemps._Je sais que j'ai compris que j'aimais les hommes suite à ça, mais c'était tout. _Ce n'était pas censé aller plus loin.

Seamus profita de son arrêt pour se rapprocher de Harry, comme un félin qui fonce sur sa proie. Il se colla à lui et entoura sa mâchoire de ses mains.

\- Harry, Harry, je sais que tu vas aimer ça. La dernière fois tu étais trop bourré pour vraiment comprendre mais aujourd'hui tu es à moi.

Le cerveau d'Harry se remit en marche. Les lèvres de Seamus étaient toutes proches des siennes. Seulement, une image se superposa dans sa tête. Son inconnu de la nuit. Celui qui hantait ses rêves. Ce n'était pas Seamus.

Celui-ci commença à l'embrasser, mais il le repoussa.

\- Je ne peux pas, lui dit-il en s'écartant et en le maintenant à distance à l'aide de sa main. Tu n'es pas le bon. Tu n'es pas lui.

\- Qui c'est « lui » ?

\- Je n'en sais rien …

* * *

26 octobre 1998 – Matin

Severus se rendait dans le bureau de Minerva pour les préparatifs du bal d'halloween. C'était une tradition depuis des millénaires, et ce n'était pas cette année qu'ils allaient y échapper.

_Malheureusement. _

Severus détestait cette fête. Elle aurait lieu le soir où son amie, Lily était morte. Chaque soir d'halloween, il se retrouvait à materner des gosses qui se goinfrait de bonbon et buvait trop de bière au beurre, au lieu d'être au calme chez lui, un verre de whisky dans la main et une bonne déprime dans l'autre.

Il se demandait comment serait Potter ce soir-là. _Tient en parlant du loup, on en voit la queue … Restes concentré Severus. Que fait-il avec monsieur Finigan au lieu d'aller en cours ? _

Severus s'approcha de là où ils étaient. Il se cacha derrière une tapisserie.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Il avait cependant bien fait de rester. Il vit Seamus Finigan se jeter sur _SON_Potter. Il faillit intervenir, mais avant de se dévoiler Harry avait déjà envoyé bouler l'autre. _C'est bien Potter. 1-0 pour vous. Nan mais pour qui se prend-il ce merdeux ? avait-il demandé la permission avant de toucher à l'objet de ses fantasmes ? non. _

Sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il pensait, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que Potter disait à son pire élève.

« … tu n'es pas lui. »

_Harry est donc gay ? _

Severus réalisa une danse de la joie. Puis il comprit. _Il a un amant. Il aime quelqu'un. _Il arrêta de danser. Il ne se comprenait plus. Pourquoi était-il content en premier lieu de la sexualité du gamin ? ce n'est pas comme s'il y aurait un jour quelque chose entre eux. _Sexuel bien entendu. _Tout ce qu'il aurait de Potter, c'est des fantasmes. Il avait trop vite oublié tout cela. Rien n'est réel. Tout n'est que construction de son cerveau.

Et même sans avoir personne, même en étant gay. Severus était un professeur, il ne pouvait penser de cette façon d'un étudiant. Il allait devoir trouver une solution rapidement.

Il s'éloigna à reculons de la scène. Seamus Finigan avait compris, et Harry perdu le suivait dans les couloirs. Severus avait aussi compris. Il avait compris que Harry était avec quelqu'un.

_Mais qui est cette personne ?_

Et malgré sa prise de conscience, malgré tout, Severus ne put s'empêcher de passer au crible dans sa tête tous les élèves de cette école, toutes les connaissances de son élève, qui il l'avait vu fréquenter pour découvrir l'identité de son amant.

Il avait besoin de savoir qui avait la chance de partager la vie du survivant, même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne et surtout pas à lui-même.


	17. Chapter 17

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17

31 octobre 1998 – début de soirée

La fête battait son plein. Les professeurs et les préfets avaient bien travaillé, la grande salle du château était méconnaissable. La piste de danse était au centre, entourée par des tables rondes de plusieurs étudiants. Le thème principal était « un halloween à la moldue », c'est pourquoi des multitudes de citrouilles creusées faisaient office de lumière en flottant dans la salle. Les murs étaient devenus des « vivarium », comme dans un zoo. Il y en avait quatre au total. Chacun représentait une scène d'horreur mettant en scène les emblèmes de chacune des maisons.

Les déguisements avaient été choisi avec soin. On pouvait apercevoir des zombies, des squelettes, des vampires, des femmes ou des hommes sans tête. Avec l'aide de la magie, tout semblait réel.

Un bar avait été installé dans un coin, et les élèves qui avaient plus de dix-sept ans pouvaient avoir en plus de la bière au beurre quelques verres de whisky-pur-feu. Après tout, ils étaient majeurs.

Les professeurs surveillaient, eux aussi avaient joué le jeu en se déguisant. MacGonagall, la directrice, s'était déguisé en catwoman, un petit clin d'œil à son animagus. Rogue était lui déguisé en vampire, son teint blanc parfait pour le personnage.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient inspiré des « star wars » et on pouvait voir dans la foule un Luke Skywalker, une Leia Skywalker et un Han Solo. Hermione était magnifique dans son ensemble, et les filles de son dortoir l'avaient aidé à discipliner ses cheveux. Elle abordait donc des tresses coiffées comme la célèbre princesse. Ron était très classe dans son costume de Luke, même s'il avait dû voir les huit films en accélérer, il avait bien compris son personnage.

Seul Harry ne se sentait pas bien dans son costume d'Han Solo. Il n'avait pas forcement envi d'être ici même, c'est ses camarades de dortoir qui l'avaient entrainé. Il en avait marre de faire semblait d'aller bien à chaque halloween. Il avait chaud, il en avait marre d'être collé à plein de jeunes en chaleur, et il avait déjà bu tous ses verres de whisky pur feu autorisé. Pour compléter le tout, d'un côté Seamus ne le lâchait pas du regard, et de l'autre Ginny essayait de se rapprocher de lui à nouveau.

_Ils veulent ma peau._

Il continua à danser. Il regarde autour de lui. Un bon nombre d'élèves s'amusent. Les gens se reconstruisent peu à peu, ils guérissent de leurs blessures. Au loin, il aperçoit Hermione danser avec des filles. Dans son dos, un certain blond insupportable s'amuse lui aussi avec ses camarades de dortoir. Ils n'ont pas l'air de remarquer que leur dos se touche. Harry sourit._Peut-être que je me fais des films. Mais ils iraient bien ensemble. _

Il détourne le regard. Seamus se rapproche de lui. Ginny aussi. S'en est trop. _Des sangsues. Ne peuvent pas me lâcher la grappe ? _

Avant qu'un des deux puisse l'atteindre, il se faufile entre les corps en direction de la sortie. _J'ai besoin d'air. Et vite. _

Il franchit les portes de la grande salle, vérifie que personne ne l'a suivi. Il prend à droite et décide de se rendre à la tour d'astronomie. _Là-haut je serai au calme. En plus la vue est superbe. J'espère qu'aucun couple n'a eu cette idée aussi._Il continu à marcher, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un le suit.

* * *

31 octobre 1998 –milieu de soirée

Severus n'avait pu détacher son regard de l'insupportable Potter tout au long de la soirée. Il avait l'impression de le traquer comme une bête. Il voulait tellement savoir qui était son mystérieux amant qu'il avait observé le moindre geste, le moindre effleurement possible. Et il n'avait rien vu. Alors quand Potter avait quitté la grande salle, il l'avait suivi comme le bon espion qu'il avait toujours été.

_Je suis sûr qu'il va le retrouver. Surtout qu'il fait attention à ce que personne le suive. _

Indétectable, il tenait à distance Potter tout en ne le perdant pas de vu. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que ses pas le menaient vers la tour d'astronomie. _Évidemment, c'est là que les jeunes se retrouvent pour copuler. Et Potter n'échappe pas à la règle. _il ne comptait plus le nombre de points qu'il avait enlevé en haut de cette tour. Son record était le jour de la saint-valentin. Il avait débusqué 6 couples en une soirée.

Il décida d'attendre en bas de la tour. Après tout, c'était la seule entrée, si quelqu'un allait retrouver Potter, il le verrait.

Dix minutes passèrent, rien.

Vingt minutes, rien.

Severus commençait à s'impatienter. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit son erreur. _Et si son amant était déjà là-haut à l'attendre ? merde. _Il monta les escaliers rapidement, et arriva essouffler en haut de la tour.

Ce qu'il aperçut ne fut pas du tout une scène d'amour, où ce à quoi il s'attendait. Potter était assis face à la balustrade, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. De profil, Severus pouvait voir que le gamin n'allait pas bien. Il avait le dos courbé, et le visage fermé. Ses yeux avaient l'air bouffis, comme s'il avait pleuré.

_Il est venu là parce qu'il est triste. La mort de ses parents …_

Il décida de se faire remarquer.

\- Hum. Hum ? monsieur Potter ?

Le principal concerné se retourna, avec un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il semblait se demander ce que son professeur détesté faisait ici, enfin c'est comme cela que Severus interpréta son regard.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

Maintenant, Harry semblait plus lasse qu'autre chose.

\- J'ai fui monsieur. Cette fête, c'était trop. Mes parents me manquent. J'avais envie de déprimer en paix. Maintenant, si vous venez pour me punir d'être ici faites-le mais laissez-moi tranquille.

Severus aperçut tout le mal-être de Potter. Ce n'était pas juste les paroles, c'était aussi les yeux qui s'étaient mis à briller, les larmes menaçants de tomber. _Où est le foutu amant de Potter quand celui-ci est mal ? même pas capable de prendre soin de lui. Si je le trouve … Calme Severus, Potter est le principal problème, le reste c'est pour après. _

\- Votre mère me manque beaucoup aussi.

Ses paroles le surprirent. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait dit la bonne chose quand le regard de Potter s'éclaira.

\- Elle me manque aussi. Ainsi que mon père. Malgré ce que j'ai vu dans vos souvenirs, malgré son comportement, il me manque. Comment faites-vous professeur ?

\- Écoutez Harry, les gens qui sont morts ne cessent jamais de nous manquer. Mais avec le temps, on apprend à vivre malgré leur absence. C'est compliqué, même peut être impensable pour vous, mais si vous n'acceptez pas, vous ne pourrez pas avancer.

\- J'ai vu dans vos souvenirs … ma mère … après tout ce temps, vous êtes encore amoureux d'elle ?

Severus faillit s'étouffer. _Moi et Lily ? mais où a-t-il été chercher ça ? _

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de votre mère voyons ! C'était ma meilleure amie depuis l'enfance. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire ça ?

\- Vous sembliez l'aimer tellement …

_Oh malheur. _

\- Je l'aimais oui, d'un amour tout à fait platonique. Prenons l'exemple de mademoiselle Granger. Êtes-vous amoureux d'elle ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est ma meilleure amie rien de plus. Enfin, elle est ma famille maintenant.

\- C'est la même chose. Votre mère était mon Hermione Granger. Drôle, intelligente, une force de caractère époustouflante. Elle avait au moins besoin de ça pour supporter votre père et ses insupportables amis. J'aurai tout fait pour elle. C'est pour la sauver que je suis devenue espion pour Dumbledore, mais j'ai échoué …

\- Ce n'était pas votre faute professeur. J'ai une requête. Vous avez le droit de refuser.

\- …

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez me parler un peu de ma mère ? tout le monde à des anecdotes sur mon père mais jamais personne ne m'a expliqué comment était ma mère avant vous. Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Seulement, pas un mot de tout ceci à quiconque. Je suis bien clair ?

Harry opina de la tête. Il était tellement mignon comme ça, tellement fragile que Severus eut une brutale envie de l'embrasser. Il se retient.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous montrer des souvenirs de votre mère.

Harry n'aurait pu souhaiter mieux. Il regarda Severus extraire les souvenirs et les mettre dans une fiole. Il sen saisie religieusement. Il avait conscience que Severus lui avait fait un magnifique cadeau.


	18. Chapter 18

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18

7 Novembre 1998 – après-midi

\- Et c'est à ce moment-là que Minerva est arrivée. Elle me cherchait après avoir remarqué ma disparition. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si j'étais resté une seconde de plus avec Potter…

\- Je vois …

\- Je ne comprends pas mon comportement quand je suis près de lui. Il m'attire, c'est indéniable. Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ? qu'est ce qui a changé ? je n'étais pas attiré par lui avant la guerre.

\- C'est à vous de répondre à vos questions monsieur Snape, lui indiqua le psychomage.

_Ça, je le sais bien_.

\- C'est aussi vrai qu'avec la guerre, qui avait la tête à trouver l'amour ?

\- L'amour monsieur ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? _

\- Vous m'avez compris docteur, je parle de l'amour en général. D'ailleurs, je crois que Potter à quelqu'un. Enfin, je n'ai pas encore découvert qui c'est. Il est plutôt secret quant à sa vie privée. Et discret aussi. Mais je trouverai qui c'est !

\- Pourquoi ce besoin de savoir qui est l'amant du jeune monsieur Potter ?

\- Parce que Potter est à moi ! je le retrouve le soir d' halloween tout seul alors que son amant aurait de l'être auprès de lui pour le consoler ! mais non, il était seul et c'est moi qui ai été là pour lui, qui lui a redonné le sourire. Si cela n'a pas d'importance ….

\- …

Severus réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire alors ?

\- Il n'est pas à moi, c'est une certitude. Mais il m'attire.

\- J'entends monsieur Snape. Mais il vous attire comment ? Sexuellement ? ou sexuellement et intellectuellement ?

_Il essaye de m'embrouiller ce nul de psychomage encore._

\- Sexuellement c'est sûr. Mais il est intéressant aussi. Pas du tout comme je l'imaginais. J'ai corrigé son devoir de potion et il travaille, il est de plus en plus intelligent. Un peu comme mademoiselle Granger mais en moins agaçant.

\- Donc ce n'est pas que sexuel.

\- Si vous le dites.

Severus était très têtu.

\- C'est vous qui venez de me le dire monsieur Snape. Il est temps que vous fassiez face à vos sentiments.

\- Quels sentiments ? c'est vrai qu'il me plait mais ça ne va pas jusque-là ! qu'allez-vous inventer ?

\- On y vient. Monsieur Potter vous plait alors ?

\- Vous êtes le pire, pesta Severus. Oui, je l'avoue. Il me plait. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Et comme je vous le dis depuis le début du rendez-vous, c'est à sens unique. Potter est en couple. Il me voit comme son méchant professeur qui a conduit ses parents à la mort.

\- Pourtant vous m'avez dit que vous arriviez à vous supporter pendant vos cours particuliers de potion maintenant. Et que quand vous lui aviez donné vos souvenirs, il « rayonnait » pour reprendre vos mots.

\- Ca ne change rien vous le savez bien.

\- Non je le sais pas monsieur Snape. Ce que je pense n'est pas le sujet. Mais de ce que j'entends, votre relation se porte mieux qu'en début d'année. Pour ce qui est de vos sentiments, c'est à vous de voir.

\- Pas de sentiment.

_Il ne veut pas arrêter de dire ces mots ? _

\- Excusez-moi, du fait qu'il vous plait. Je vous laisse réfléchir à ce que vous voulez maintenant que vous avez reconnu ce fait, et nous en parlerons la semaine prochaine.

_c'est déjà tout réfléchis._

* * *

7 Novembre 1998 – après-midi

« Salut miss-je-sais-tout,

Arrivage spécial de livres, prends en soin ils ne sortent jamais du manoir Malfoy en temps normal.

N'oublie pas notre marcher.

D.M »

« Salut blond peroxydé,

Ils sont entre de bonnes mains, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je t'envoie mes notes de d'arithmétique en échange comme convenu.

H.G »

« Salut insupportable source de savoir,

Il me manque un parchemin, le cours sur l'alignement des planètes je crois.

Et ne mange pas ce que vous autres moldues appelez « Nutella » près des livres de mon père.

D.M »

« Salut énervant crétin congénitale,

Voilà le parchemin manquant.

Aurais-tu des livres de magie noire ?

H.G »

« Salut bouclette indiscipliné,

Il faut que tu me donnes plus d'informations.

Quel sujet veux-tu ?

PS : c'est quoi un crétin congénital ?

D.M »

« Salut le crétin congénital,

Je chercherai des livres sur les rituels anciens en tous genres.

Ne me pose pas de questions sur le pourquoi.

PS : cela signifie que tu es un crétin depuis la naissance …

H.G »

« Salut miss-je-ne-peux-m'empêcher-de-lever-la-main,

Je t'en ai envoyé plusieurs. Je ne pose aucune question.

A force de fouiller dans la bibliothèque j'ai déjà découvert 3 passages secrets remplis de livres.

Ceux de droites viennent des passages secrets, ils doivent rassembler des sombres secrets. Fais attention ils peuvent être ensorcelés.

PS : tu es vraiment nulle en insulte.

D.M »

« Salut méchant Serpentard,

Un de tes livres m'a effectivement ensorcelé. Mais je suis sûr que ce sort venait de toi !

Comment tes ancêtres auraient-ils eu l'idée de me faire passer la journée la main en l'air ?

C'est très Serpentard, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai été étonné ! Tu es vicieux Drago Malfoy !

PS : comme note pour ta plaisanterie je te donne un « peu mieux faire »

H.G »

« Salut Serpentarde déguisée en Gryffindor,

Je me suis doutée que tu allais te venger, mais pas aussi rapidement.

Tu m'as eu à mon propre piège, je te l'accorde. Qu'as-tu ensorcelé pour que je me retrouve une semaine entière habillé en rouge et or ?

Tu es bien plus Serpentarde que tu le laisses entendre…

PS : je te met comme note « acceptable »

D.M »

« Salut petite fouine,

Je ne vais pas te dévoiler toutes mes combines, je ne ferais qu'un commentaire : tu as touché au parchemin que je t'avais envoyé tous les jours de la semaine ?

Je vais le prendre comme un compliment et répéter en boucle dans ma tête que « j'ai cloué la bouche de Drago Malfoy à l'aide d'un sort de première année »

Pour les livres, j'ai enfin eu le temps de les lire, ils sont géniaux.

Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Je t'envoie mes cours en échange comme promis.

PS : pas de blagues cette semaine ?

H.G »

« Salut petite allumeuse de moins en moins Gryffindor,

Alors, de ce que je comprends la sage Hermione Granger, pure et blanche comme la neige à cloué ma bouche ? et de quelle façon ? à l'aide de la tienne ?

Attention à ce que tu te dis, ton esprit pourrait mal l'interpréter.

Pour ta blague, je change ta note de « acceptable » à « plutôt pas mal » pour le lieu du sortilège. Tu as fait un pari risqué en posant le sortilège sur ce parchemin, j'aurai pu ne pas le toucher.

J'ai bien reçu tes cours, et je te renvoie une série de livres sur la magie noire et les rites anciens.

PS : Le temps me manque, et puis je te laisse du repos, ton coté Serpentarde se développe beaucoup trop vite.

D.M »

« Salut petit Gryffindor caché aux yeux de tous,

Devine à quelle scène adorable j'ai assisté aujourd'hui ? le grand Drago Malfoy qui aide un petit Serdaigle à se relever après qu'il soit tombé dans les escaliers.

Bon c'est vrai qu'avant de l'aider, tu as regardé si personne n'était là. Aucun témoin, aucune preuve.

Mais maintenant je sais la vérité. Ton petit cœur est rempli d'amour. C'est adorable.

Sinon, je garde encore un peu les livres que tu m'as prêtés, je pense avoir découvert quelque chose d'intéressant.

PS : Est-ce que tu vas bien ? tu semblais un peu morose à table cette semaine …

H.G »

« Salut la voyeuse,

C'est vrai, je suis démasqué.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ton silence ? toute ma réputation de méchant prince de Serpentard va être détruite.

Je rigole. J'effectuais mon rôle de préfet en chef rien de plus …

Pour les livres, gardes les aussi longtemps que tu veux, mon paternel n'est pas vraiment là pour voir si oui ou non ses livres disparaissent. Il s'est barré en France avec ma mère.

PS : la famille peut parfois nous rendre morose, c'est vrai. Madame je-sais-tout sait tout.

D.M »


	19. Chapter 19

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19

Jeudi 12 novembre 1998 – cours de potion

Depuis que Harry avait discuté avec son professeur le soir du 31 octobre, il se sentait vraiment bizarre.

Pour commencer, il avait regardé les souvenirs que son professeur lui avait donné. En regardant, il avait découvert deux choses. La première était que son professeur était un ami fidèle, et la plupart du temps drôle. Quand sa mère était à ses côtés, elle semblait toujours sur le point de rire, ou alors elle riait. Harry se demandait si son professeur était toujours comme ça, ou si la guerre avait tué cette partie de lui.

La deuxième chose qu'il avait découverte, c'est que le professeur Snape ne sortait pas avec le professeur MacGonagall. Elle était déjà professeur à cette époque, et sans tenir compte de ça, Snape était gay.

Il en avait été sûr après le deuxième souvenir, lorsqu'il avait visionné une discussion entre Snape et sa mère, et que celui-ci avait été déconcentré pendant toute la conversation par les nombreuses fesses masculines qui passaient devant ses yeux. Et à la fin de ce souvenir, il avait même vu sa mère houspiller son professeur.

Il avait aussi remarqué que son professeur avait toujours eut les cheveux longs. Et ça ne lui allait pas du tout, à l'inverse de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux courte. Il avait bien fait. Cela dégageait son visage et affinait son nez. Il était presque beau comme ça.

_Mais à quoi je pense ?_

Harry avait du mal à s'y faire, mais depuis ces découvertes il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur son professeur. Et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans une salle de cours, seul avec lui, il ne savait plus que penser.

Il était en train de couper ses ingrédients pour préparer la potion du jour. Le professeur Snape augmentait petit à petit la difficulté, et Harry était fier de ce qu'il arrivait à faire. Ses efforts n'étaient pas sans résultats, et même Snape lui avait fait un compliment.

Pas du tout concentrer, il ne fit pas attention à l'ordre des ingrédients, et jeta le premier qui passa sous sa main dans son chaudron. Severus, d'un coup d'œil, évalua la situation et jeta un sort sur le chaudron pour contenir l'explosion. Seulement, les réflexes de Harry ne furent pas aussi rapides que sur un balai, et il se reçut une étrange mixture sur le bras droit.

Snape se précipita vers lui en pestant.

\- Potter ! vous ne faites jamais attention ma parole ! montrez-moi votre bras !

Harry tout penaud, présenta son bras douloureux à son professeur. Il n'avait pas seulement mal, il commençait à se sentir comateux. Mais plutôt mourir que d'avouer ça a son professeur.

_C'est de sa faute si je suis comme ça …_

Harry se sentit tirer en avant par Snape, qui le dirigeait à travers la salle de classe rapidement. Il ouvrit une porte cachée derrière les teintures, et Harry réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement personnel de Snape.

_Ce n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais. _

Mais Snape ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de regarder plus que ça, il l'entraina dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de bain. Sauf quelle était 100x mieux que les salles de bains des élèves. Spacieuse, une énorme baignoire était collée au mur.

Harry sentit les doigts de son professeur sur son bras, en train de lui appliquer un onguent. La crème lui envoyait une sensation de froid, tandis que les doigts de son professeur semblaient le brûler à chaque effleurement.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ? je ne tourne vraiment plus rond … Pourquoi je réagis comme ça en présence de Snape ?_

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Snape.

\- Allez-vous asseoir sur le canapé monsieur Potter, je range tout et j'arrive.

Harry quitta la pièce rapidement, en essayant de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse et son teint rouge à son professeur.

* * *

Jeudi 12 novembre 1998 – après le cours de potion

Snape calmait son cœur dans la salle de bain. Il avait emmené Potter sans réfléchir dans ses quartiers, et il le regrettait.

Voir Potter dans son salon et dans sa salle de bain lui avait donné assez d'image pour faire des rêves érotiques pendant un an, au moins. A choisir entre se réveiller dur et se réveiller d'un cauchemar ou Voldemort, ou son père, le pourchasse, le choix était vite fait.

Il finissait de ranger l'onguent dans son armoire à pharmacie, et allait chercher Potter dans son salon pour le remmener dans son dortoir. Il prit une longue respiration et se prépara mentalement à voir le garçon assis sur son canapé à l'attendre. Une scène qui dans un autre contexte aurait rempli de joie Severus, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

Quand il franchit la porte, il remarqua d'un clin d'œil que Potter n'était pas assis comme i faut dans son fauteuil. Il était allongé, et semblait s'être assoupi.

_Mais oui, il semblait un peu dans les vapes, c'est surement un effet de la mixture …_

Severus s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé, afin de pouvoir mieux observer Potter.

_Il semble si paisible comme ça. _Les traits de son visage étaient détendus, ses cheveux tombaient sur son front, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. _Il est beau._Severus pouvait voir que la cicatrice de Harry avait disparu. Il en était de même avec sa marque des ténèbres, elle était partie en même temps que Voldemort.

Harry Potter n'était plus l'enfant maigrichon, mal nourrit chez un oncle et une tante abusive. Il était un jeune homme qui avait beaucoup de courage et de force, et qui avait enfin recommencé à vivre.

Severus était complètement perdu dans sa contemplation. Le teint halé, acquis suite à une exposition au soleil lors des matchs de Quiddich, lui faisait particulièrement de l'effet. Il avait toujours apprécié les hommes avec la peau foncé, au contraire de la sienne.

Les cheveux de Potter étaient noirs, comme les siens. Il passa la main dans sa chevelure, doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Ils étaient doux et en même temps épais.

Cette proximité donnait envie à Severus de se rapprocher encore plus. Sans faire de bruit, il s'assit au côté de Harry. _Harry_.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Mu par l'instinct, Severus se pencha vers Harry doucement. Il prit son visage en coupe, et regarda ses lèvres. Pleines et tentantes. Ne résistant pas plus il l'embrassa.

C'est en se relevant qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. _J'ai embrassé Harry Potter. Merlin. Minerva va me tuer. _

Complètement irrationnel, Severus continua à se réprimander soit même une bonne partie de la soirée.

* * *

Vendredi 13 novembre 1998 – réveil

Severus se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait ni cauchemardé, ni fait de rêve cochon.

_J'ai envie d'un café._

Il tira la couette et se leva. C'est en arrivant dans le salon, en caleçon, qu'il se rappela qu'il avait eut un invité cette nuit. Mais c'était trop tard.

Devant lui, un Harry Potter rouge tomate fixait son entrejambe caché derrière un boxer noir moulant.


	20. Chapter 20

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 20

Vendredi 13 novembre 1998 – réveil suite

La première chose que Harry avait constaté en se réveillant, c'est qu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir des Gryffindors. Ron ne ronflait pas à côté de lui, et les murs qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas rouge.

Quand il avait fini de se rappeler ou est-ce qu'il était, et pourquoi, Severus Snape en personne était apparu, seulement habillé d'un caleçon. Un caleçon noir moulant.

Ça faisait 20 secondes que Harry restait bloqué sur cette partie du corps de son professeur. Un professeur qui lui aussi semblait avoir bloqué face à la situation.

Le caleçon ne cachait rien de l'imposant sexe. Il était même plutôt bien mis en valeur.

Le premier à revenir à la surface fut Snape. Il se gratta la gorge, ce qui réveilla Harry de son observation. Celui-ci releva les yeux, et il tomba cette fois sur le torse du potioniste.

_Snape bien foutu ?_

Il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer cette image dans son cerveau que le maitre des potions avait tourné les talons.

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce torse quelque part ? _

Il essaya de se rappeler quand est-ce qu'il aurait pu le voir, mais aucun souvenir ne remontait à la surface. Mais penser à un torse lui rappela son rêve de cette nuit. Il espérait ne pas avoir gémi dans son sommeil.

Il avait rêvé que son mystérieux inconnu l'embrassait. Bien sûr, cela était déjà arrivé dans d'autres rêves. Mais cette fois, ça avait été différent. Plus réel. Il pouvait encore sentir sur ses lèvres le baiser. Des lèvres douces, et en même temps exigeantes.

Severus Snape le coupa dans ses pensées.

\- Hum.

Harry sursauta. Il remarqua que son professeur s'était changé. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son aura. Gêné.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Je pense que vous devriez vous lever et aller à la douche. Il est tard, vos amis vont commencer à s'inquiéter.

\- Oui … j'y vais … Je voulais juste vous dire, excusez-moi pour hier professeur. Pour le chaudron et aussi pour m'être endormi.

\- J'entends bien. La prochaine fois que vous penserez à votre petite amie, évitez de saccager ma salle de classe.

Harry rougit et tenta de s'expliquer.

\- Je … non …. Je n'ai pas de petite amie … expliqua Harry en bafouillant.

_Pourquoi je lui dis ça ? c'est vrai, il peut penser ce qu'il veut. _

\- … laissez tomber. Je vais à la douche.

Il partit dans la salle de bain sans demander son reste, laissant un professeur de potions perdu.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'entrevoir hier, il observa plus attentivement autour de lui. Cette pièce était magnifique. Le bain semblait encore chaud – _surement un sort_– et Snape lui avait laissé une grande serviette toute douce à côté.

Il entra dans le bain

A la vue de tous les produits qui étaient exposés autour de la baignoire, Harry se demanda pourquoi le professeur Snape semblait toujours avoir les cheveux gras.

Penser au professeur Snape lui fit venir des images de celui-ci, en caleçon. Si Snape n'avait pas été son professeur, cette situation aurait pu être excitante. Voir le membre d'un autre homme que lui, presque offert de bon matin, l'avait rendu toute chose.

Après réflexion, professeur ou pas la situation l'avait excitée. Il commença à imaginer son professeur arriver de bon matin, en caleçon devant lui, mais avec une trique de l'enfer, et une aura qui annonçait bien des choses.

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme cela monsieur Potter. Si vous voulez quelque chose, il vous suffit de me le demander.

Harry regarda bien le sexe de son professeur. Une goutte de sperme perlait à travers son dernier vêtement. Cela le décida.

\- Je veux vous sucer. Je veux vous prendre en bouche, je veux vous lécher de haut en bas, vous aspirer. Je veux que vous vous tortillez de plaisir à chacun de mes coups de langue. Je veux que vous trembliez dans ma bouche. Je veux baiser votre sexe avec ma bouche.

En disant cela, il s'était avancé vers son objet de convoitise.

Snape agrippa sa tête, et la colla contre son sexe.

\- C'est donc ça que tu veux. Comment tu la veux ?

Harry n'hésita pas cette fois.

\- Je la veux profondément. Dure, exigeante.

\- Alors tu l'auras… »

* * *

Vendredi 13 novembre 1998 – réveil suite

De l'autre côté du mur, des images obscènes inondaient le cerveau de Severus. Des images de lui, s'enfonçant encore en encore entre les lèvres de Potter. Celui-ci l'engloutissant jusque-là garde, de plus en plus fort à chaque coup.

« Arrête ! ordonna-t-il à Potter.

A ses pieds, Potter s'était stoppé dans sa tâche et attendait, sans comprendre.

\- Relèves-toi.

Il se releva. Severus l'attrapa par les hanches, le retourna et le positionna face au lavabo, jambe entrouverte. Il attrapa un pot, badigeonna ses doigts de crème et en enfonça un Potter.

Celui-ci se mit à haleter.

\- Tu aimes ça. Tu aimes quand je te touche ici.

Les halètements de Potter se firent plus fort. Severus continua à enfoncer son doigt en lui, et en rajouta un.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça ?

\- Je …. Non …. Me préparer …

\- Non. Tu n'as même pas besoin d'être préparé, tu es déjà prêt à me recevoir depuis longtemps. Je t'allume. Je veux que tu sois chaud comme la braise quand je vais te prendre. Je veux que tu me supplies de te prendre.

\- Severus …

Severus avait envie d'Harry comme il n'en avait jamais eu envie auparavant. Mais avant, il voulait l'entendre le supplier.

\- S'il te plait … Severus … baise moi. Défonce-moi, fais ce que tu veux de moi. Je veux te sentir en moi. Je veux ta queue. Je te veux.

Sans plus attendre, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe. D'une seule poussée, il pénétra Harry. »

Severus se masturba de plus en plus vite, l'orgasme le saisit. son sperme gicla contre le mur, et il ne se posa qu'une seule question.

_D'où venait ce fantasme ?_

* * *

Vendredi 13 novembre 1998 – réveil suite

Harry venait lui aussi de venir. Il releva la tête et son reflet dans le miroir du lavabo semblait lui sourire.

Harry venait de fantasmer sur son professeur.


	21. Chapter 21

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 21

Lundi 16 Novembre 1998 – fin d'après-midi

Hermione ne se lassait pas de regarder Drago. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi aveugle tout ce temps. Maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé ses sentiments, elle comprenait mieux certaines situations. Elle comprenait surtout pourquoi ses insultes la touchait tant plus jeune.

\- Hermione, s'il te plaît arrête de me regarder et concentre-toi sur ce que je t'explique. A quoi ça sert de me demander de t'aider si tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je te dis ?

Elle piqua un fard et évita de croiser son regard. Elle ne savait pas s'il était aussi attiré par elle. Et elle ne voulait pas s'humilier en le lui demandant. Mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le voir. c'est pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait avec Drago lui expliquant un cours, qu'elle avait déjà assimilé il y a longtemps, dans l'intimité de la salle sur demande.

\- HERMIONE !

\- Oui ?

Elle l'avait refait. Retourner dans ses pensées. Drago allait la tuer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de patience. Quelques défauts ne faisaient pas partie de sa carapace. Elle était prête à accepter tous ses défauts et à les aimer pour qu'il continue à rester prêt d'elle.

_Je suis foutue. _

\- Bon, on fait une pause, dit Drago, exaspéré.

_Oh non, il m'en veut. _

Elle continua à le regarder, essayant d'être discrète. Sans prévenir, il s'approcha d'elle, attrapa son visage en coupe et la rapprocha de lui. Sa bouche tout près de la sienne, il lui murmura :

\- Tu réfléchis trop fort Hermione. Tu es comme un livre ouvert.

Hermione resta sans voix. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Drago contre ses lèvres. Tout son corps était tendu vers lui.

\- Je voulais te laisser un peu de temps. Mais comment résister quand tu me tentes autant ?

\- Je ….

Pour la première de fois de sa vie, le cerveau de Hermione avait pris congé. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que Drago la rapproche encore un peu plus. Un peu plus et leurs lèvres pourraient se rencontrer.

_S'il te plait._

\- Tu l'auras voulu, souffla Drago avant de la tirer vers lui.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Hermione poussa un soupir de contentement. Drago, lui, sourit.

Dans leur tête, un seul mot résonna. _Enfin_.

Ils se découvrir petit à petit. D'abord hésitant, puis tendrement. Drago mena la danse, et quand Hermione se sentit un peu plus à l'aise, elle taquina Drago du bout de sa langue. Un feu enflamma sa poitrine et son bas-ventre. Drago l'avait rendue folle avec un baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et restèrent front contre front le temps de reprendre contenance.

Hermione s'écarta de Drago et vient se blottir dans ses bras.

\- J'ai le droit n'est-ce pas ? Elle demanda hésitante.

Drago la jaugea. Et rigola.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi.

\- Je ne me moque pas. Je me disais juste qu'après ce que nous venons de faire, tu poses encore pleins de questions alors que je viens de te donner les réponses.

\- Alors c'est un oui ?

\- A ton avis petite lionne ?

Elle rougit encore plus.

\- Je .. hum … j'ai une autre question.

Drago rigola légèrement et lui fit un signe de tête. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Hermione se détendit.

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit que j'étais un livre ouvert ?

Cette question sembla le surprendre.

\- Tu réfléchis fort. Je pouvais presque entendre dans ma tête ce que tu pensais.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? La nature curieuse de Hermione ressortit, rangeant la timidité au second plan.

\- Severus m'a appris l'occlumancie et la légilimancie.

_Severus Snape ?_

\- Hermione, ferme un peu ton cerveau ! Oui Severus Snape, il est mon parrain après tout.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Tu as encore plein de choses à apprendre sur moi … Il lui fit une moue coquine. Cela promettait pour l'avenir.

Hermione voulait tout savoir. Mais avant cela, elle voulait clore le sujet Severus Snape.

\- Donc tu connais bien le professeur Snape ?

\- Oui, il prend soin de moi depuis mon enfance. Il a plus souvent pris le rôle de père que mon propre géniteur. Il n'est pas comme il le montre. Il mérite tellement plus que ce qu'il a.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il m'a protégé pendant la guerre, il a sauvé la vie de ma mère, il nous a mis à l'abri. Il devrait recevoir un peu plus de reconnaissance, c'est tout. Et puis, il ne devrait pas être aussi seul. Il devrait trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime et qu'il pourrait aimer. Il a tellement d'amour à donner.

Hermione réfléchit activement à ce que Drago lui disait. Elle garda l'idée qu'elle avait dans le coin de sa tête et se reconcentra sur Drago.

\- Et toi alors ? As-tu beaucoup d'amour à donner ?

Un air joueur lui répondit. Drago lui sauta dessus et lui mordilla le cou.

\- Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois.

* * *

Lundi 16 Novembre 1998 – après le diner

Depuis vendredi, une question trottait dans la tête de Severus. D'où lui était venue son fantasme de la dernière fois ?

Il était le meilleur dans son domaine, celui de l'occlumancie et de la légilimancie. Et il savait différencier ses pensées et celles des autres. Et les pensées qu'il avait eu la dernière fois ne venaient pas de lui. Elles étaient extérieures et étaient apparues sous ses paupières comme par magie. C'est comme si quelqu'un les avait imaginées et que Severus les avait captées.

Seulement, comme dit plus haut, il était le meilleur. Les pensées des autres, quelles soient n'auraient pas du passé ses barrières. Ce qui lui laissait deux hypothèses : d'un, il se trompait et alors il revenait au point de départ, il ne savait pas d'où venait ces pensées. De deux, quelqu'un de très puissant avait réussi à franchir ses barrières.

Seulement une seule personne pourraient être capable d'un tel exploit. Harry. Potter. Et cela était impossible.


	22. Chapter 22

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 22

Jeudi 19 Novembre 1998 – après le cours particulier de potion.

Le trio d'or était regroupé dans la salle commune. Harry était revenu de sa leçon et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ron le battait aux échecs sorciers, et Hermione se demandait ce qui tracassait son ami.

Elle lui lançait régulièrement des regards, et elle finit par intercepter un retour. Il la regardait comme s'il voulait lui demander quelque chose.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis se jeta à l'eau.

\- Je me pose des questions, pleins de questions en fait. Et je ne comprends pas certaines choses.

\- Pose-les a Hermione, l'interrompit Ron. Elle a toujours réponse à tout ! N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

\- Ron ! Je n'ai pas réponse à tout ! Mais oui Harry si tu veux de l'aide, je suis là pour t'écouter.

Il prit une grande respiration et commença à raconter.

\- Je … Voila … Alors, par où commencer ?

\- Par le début mon pote, lui intima Ron.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que ça vous ai déjà arriver de fantasmer sur quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas ?

Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un regard incertain.

\- Ça dépend Harry. Pourquoi il ne faut pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire. Enfin, quelqu'un sur qui on ne devrait pas.

Hermione réfléchit rapidement. _C'est un garçon au moins ?_

\- C'est un garçon ?

Harry rougit. _Je donnerai cher pour savoir ses pensées. Je devrais demander à Drago de m'apprendre comment faire. _

\- Je … Oui, on peut dire ça.

\- D'accord, je vois. Est-ce que cette personne t'intéresse ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis inquiet pour lui. En ce moment, il semble tout le temps fatigué. Comme s'il ne dormait pas assez. Et son aura, elle est tout le temps rouge et grise. En colère et lasse, fatigué.

\- Tu as analysé son aura ?

\- C'est des couleurs qui sont plutôt facile à reconnaître, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'employer ma magie pour les comprendrais.

\- Le rouge ne signifie pas que la colère Harry, de même que le gris ne représente pas que la tristesse ! Si tu veux vraiment comprendre son aura, il faut l'interpréter correctement.

\- En tout cas, je suis inquiet pour lui.

\- Il est donc important pour toi…

Hermione ne voyait pas du tout de qui il pouvait s'agir.

\- Ce n'est pas moi hein ? Demanda Ron brusquement.

\- Pourquoi, tu es triste et énervé en ce moment ? Le taquina Harry.

\- Triste, un peu. Luna ne me regarde pas du tout…

\- Oh… Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Proposa Harry.

\- Non, merci. Je veux faire les choses par moi-même.

Hermione, cependant, continuait de penser à l'homme des fantasmes de Harry.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es près de lui ?

\- J'ai tout le temps chaud. Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait. Et je suis capable de dire exactement où il est et ce qu'il fait quand je me retrouve face à lui. Et j'ai mal à la poitrine. Ça se sert, je n'y comprend plus rien.

\- Et tu ne sais vraiment pas d'où ça vient ?

\- Écoute Hermione, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça de ma vie. Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer quand il est dans la même pièce que moi. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai rêvé de lui dans des positions très obscènes.

\- Tu es amoureux.

Le verdict tomba, et Harry aussi. Hermione souffla. _Qui m'a donné des empotés pareil comme amis ? _

Néanmoins, elle savait maintenant de qui parlait Harry. Si la personne avait été un élève, il n'aurait pas dit qu'il était impossible de fantasmer dessus. C'était forcément quelqu'un du corps professoral. Et avec qui Harry venait juste de partager une salle de classe ? _Severus Snape._

* * *

Lundi 23 Novembre 1998 – rendez-vous psychomage.

\- Je l'ai embrassé. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû le faire, il est un de mes élevés. J'ai outrepassé mes droits. Je suis foutu.

\- Monsieur Snape. Expliquer moi la situation s'il vous plaît avant de vous flageller.

\- Potter. Il a fait exploser sa potion. Je l'ai soigné dans mes appartements. Il s'est endormi sur le canapé. Et à ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je l'ai embrassé.

\- D'accord, je vois. Et qu'est-ce que vous ressentez vous ?

\- Je … Un côté de moi regrette. J'ai abusé de lui, je n'aurai jamais dû l'embrasser, et encore moins quand il est endormi chez moi et qu'il dort paisiblement. Mais c'était tellement bon. C'est comme si je n'avais attendu que ça de tout ma vie. Je … Je ne peux plus me voiler la face maintenant.

\- On y est. Qu'en est-il ?

\- Je suis amoureux de ce satané Potter. Harry. Harry Potter.

\- C'est bien.

\- Non ce n'est pas bien ! Il est mon élève ! Je pourrais être son père ! Qu'est-ce que vous voyez de bien là-dedans ?

\- Monsieur Snape. Au début de nos entretients, vous veniez pourquoi ? Rappelez-vous.

\- Je faisais des cauchemars.

\- Ce n'était qu'un prétexte et vous le saviez. Faites un effort.

\- J'avais peur. Peur de n'être capable que de faire le mal. Tous ceux que j'ai aimés sont morts. Ma mère, Lily, et même Albus …

\- L'amour est le plus beau des sentiments. Vous ne vouliez plus jamais le ressentir, et pourtant il ne fait que venir à vous. Vous avez besoin d'accepter que ce sentiment n'est pas mauvais. C'était le contexte. Votre amour n'a pas détruit votre mère. C'était votre père qui la détruit. Vous n'étiez en rien responsable. Et votre amour pour Lily et Albus ne les ont pas tués non plus. C'est Voldemort. Malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas né à la bonne période. Et je sais aussi que vous en voulez à celui qui vous à éviter la prison parce que vous espériez vous punir en allant là-bas. Mais vous devriez le remercier plutôt, parce que si vous n'aviez pas été là, Drago Malfoy et sa mère ne serait pas vivant au moment où l'on parle. Et même Harry Potter ne serait plus parmi nous. Parce que vous les avez tous sauvés.

\- …

\- Le vrai travail que vous allez devoir faire, c'est accepter votre passé Severus. Accepter que vous méritiez d'être aimé. Pour la prochaine, fois je veux que vous y réfléchissiez. Je veux que vous mettiez sur une feuille les bonnes choses que vous avez fait, et les mauvaises de l'autre. Quand vous vous en sentirez prêts, revenez me voir.

\- Je vais essayer…

\- C'est un bon début. Et pour Harry Potter, essayez de réfléchir à ce que vous voulez avec lui. Si vous ne voulez rien alors il va falloir passer à autre chose. Sinon, accrochez-vous.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Mais une chose m'embrouille. Je vois des images dans ma tête, de lui et moi en permanence. J'en rêve la nuit, et même le jour. Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle vienne de moi.

\- Nous sommes des sorciers Monsieur Snape. Tout est possible, et vous devriez le savoir. Je pense que la réponse n'est jamais très loin.


	23. Chapter 23

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 23

Samedi 28 novembre 1998 – réveil

« je t'aime tellement fort.

La voix familière résonnait dans son oreille. Il descendit ses mains sur les hanches de son Homme.

\- Que fais-tu coquin ? Est-ce que tu essayes de me tenter ?

Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt et caressa son dos.

\- Peut-être bien, murmura-t-il.

\- Je vois ça.

Il continua son manège. Il passa ses mains sur son torse.

\- Tu es musclé.

Son homme lui sourit. Il continua à lui caresser le torse. Ses mains voyageaient sur les abdominaux, remontaient au niveau des pectoraux. Il alternait entre les caresses, les effleurements et les touchers plus poussés.

\- Déshabille-moi.

\- Le mot magique ? il lui demanda d'un air espiègle.

\- Déshabille-moi tout de suite, petit Serpentard.

Il fit un signe de non avec la tête et retira ses mains. Son homme les lui attrapa au passage et les reposa à leur place.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- C'est mieux comme ça. Tes désirs sont des ordres, monsieur le Directeur de Serpentard.

Il souleva son t-shirt et dévoila son torse. A chaque carré de peau dévoilé, il laissait une traînée de baiser. Quand le t-shirt fut complètement retiré, il observa le torse musclé avec attention.

\- Viens ici Harry. Harry ? HARRY ? »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. La première chose qu'il vit c'est Ron, en train de le secouer dans tous les sens en lui criant dessus.

\- Mec, ça fait 5 minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller sans succès. J'ai tout essayé. En plus, tu faisais que de gémir. Beeeeh. Aller lèves-toi avant que Hermione vienne te sortir du lit par la peau des fesses. Tu sais que c'est important pour elle aujourd'hui, c'est la journée à pré-au-lard.

Les paroles de Ron restèrent bloquées dans sa tête. _Comment ça, je ne fais que de gémir ?_

Pensé à ça lui rappela son rêve de la nuit. Il pouvait encore voir le torse de son homme quand il fermait les paupières.

_Quel torse merveilleux. _

Il ferma les yeux pour continuer à l'observer.

_Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Je connais se torse. Ou est-ce que j'ai bien pu le voir ? _

Il fit le tour, dans sa tête, des torses qu'il avait vus récemment. C'étaient principalement ceux de ses camarades de Quiddich. Et aucun d'avait un torse aussi clair. Avec des cicatrices. Musclé.

_Huuuuum. Bon, fini de rêvasser ! il faut que je me prépare. _

Hermione pouvait faire peur. Il le savait mieux que quiconque. Rien que la semaine dernière, elle a essayé de me faire croire que j'étais amoureux du professeur Snape. _Je peux m'inquiéter pour un homme sans en être amoureux …_

Harry pouvait être de mauvaise foi quand il l'avait décidé. Soudain, il se stoppa dans sa préparation.

_Merlin. Je sais à qui est ce torse. _

Il devint blême.

_J'aurai dû le savoir. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi. C'est son torse … Par Morgane. Pourquoi lui ? Non je dois me tromper. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Lui et lui ne peuvent pas faire qu'un. _

Harry paniqua. Il était amoureux de l'homme dans ses rêves. Et il venait de comprendre qui était cet homme. _Snape …_

Après la panique vint la réflexion.

_Peut-être que c'était sous mes yeux depuis le début ? C'est vrai, il m'intriguait … mais pourquoi alors est ce que j'avais déjà fantasmé sur lui ? Et pourquoi l'homme de mon rêve n'avait pas pris son apparence après cet épisode ? Peut-être que je n'avais tellement pas envie d'apprécier Snape que je ne voulais pas voir le vrai visage de l'homme de mes rêves …_

Harry continua à se prendre la tête tout au long de la journée. Malgré ça, à la fin de la journée, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête. _J'aime Severus Snape._

* * *

Samedi 28 novembre 1998 – dîner

\- Severus, je t'ai invité au restaurant, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'apprécier ma compagnie au lieu de tirer la tête. Si tu continu comme ça, tu vas sembler avoir soixante ans alors que tu es encore bien jeune.

\- Je ne suis pas assez jeune de toute façon, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Ce soir, MacGonagall avait invité Severus à manger dehors. Elle voulait passer une bonne soirée et se détendre de sa semaine, mais depuis qu'ils étaient partis, Severus faisait la tête et semblait être en pleine déprime.

Elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis le début de l'année, mais n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de lui demander ce que c'était.

L'air triste qu'il avait lui faisait penser à une peine de cœur. Seulement, elle n'en était pas sur parce que le dernier homme que Severus avait vu avait fini avec un oubliette à peine le rendez-vous terminé.

\- Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse Severus.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Severus ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour son amie. Elle avait déjà ses propres problèmes à régler, et ses peines à surmonter.

\- Écoute-moi bien, tête de cornichon. Soit tu me racontes tout, soit je viens dans tes appartements en pleine nuit, transformer en chat et je griffe tous tes meubles !

_C'est un coup bas … elle sait la valeur de ces meubles … quelle femme fourbe !_

\- Tu vas me tuer.

Ça avait l'air pire que ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Voyons ! je ne t'ai pas tué quand tu as été rejoindre face de serpent à l'époque, je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de pire.

\- PIRE ? Ce n'ai pas possible …

Severus rassembla tout son courage.

\- Je suis amoureux. De …

\- Ce n'est que ça ? Et comment ça pourrait être pire ? L'amour est une belle chose.

\- … de Potter.

Minerva ne dit plus un mot, et Severus se cacha la tête dans les bras, en attente de sa sentence. Sentence qui n'arrivait pas. Il releva la tête et découvrit Minerva en train de lui sourire.

\- Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore.

\- Mais ?

\- Ecoute Severus … Tu as assez souffert. Je sais que tu penses le contraire. Mais tu as tort. Je ne vais pas te juger sur tes choix amoureux. Ton cœur a choisi. Et ton cœur est pur.

\- Mes pensées ne le sont pas …

\- Penses-tu que j'avais des pensées pures en présence de Dumbledore ?

Des images horribles lui montèrent à la tête.

\- N'en dis pas plus !

_Merlin j'ai échappé au pire. _

\- Par contre j'ai quelques questions et recommandations …

Il avait pensé trop vite. _C'est maintenant que le pire arrive !_

\- Déjà, comment c'est arrivé ?

Misère … que Merlin me vienne en aide …


	24. Chapter 24

Cette histoire est écrite par angelinaSGP

c'est un slash HP/SS

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 24

Jeudi 3 décembre 1998 – cours de potion

Harry avait une mission ce soir. Il voulait découvrir coûte que coûte ce que pensait et ressentait Severus envers lui, et pour ça, il avait décidé de se servir de son pouvoir.

Sauf que rien ne semblait aller dans son sens. Pour commencer, le professeur Snape lui avait ouvert la porte et présenter la potion qu'il allait réaliser. Seulement, trop heureux de le revoir, Harry en avait oublié son objectif.

Quand il avait repris pied dans la réalité et que les scènes de lui et Severus amoureux avaient disparues de son esprit, Severus n'était plus la non plus.

Ce n'est pas avec Severus loin de lui qu'il allait pouvoir analyser son aura. Il avait presque l'impression que son professeur essayait de le fuir. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. _Je n'ai rien fait de mal. En tout cas, je n'ai rien fait qui sorte de l'ordinaire … Il ne peut pas savoir que je … ? Non, ça doit être autre chose. _

Il commença la préparation de sa potion, en jetant régulièrement des regards vers l'endroit ou Severus avait disparu. _Peut-être qu'il n'était pas bien ? il faudrait que j'aille vérifier …_

Harry hésitait. Il n'avait pas entendu ce que Severus avait dit avant de partir. Il ne savait donc pas si celui-ci lui avait donné une bonne raison ou s'il n'était pas bien. _Bon, s'il n'est pas revenu quand j'ai fini ma potion, j'irai pour être sûr qu'il va bien. Et non ce n'est pas parce que je veux rentrer chez lui. Foutu conscience. _

Il essaya de se concentrer sur les instructions de sa potion. Il lui fallait certains ingrédients qui n'étaient pas sur la paillasse, il se leva donc pour aller les chercher. Cependant, cette manœuvre le ramena près de la cloison qui menait au bureau de son professeur.

Le courage et l'action purement Gryffindor lui monta à la tête et il fonça sans réfléchir derrière la teinture.

Ce qu'il vit en arrivant, c'est une pièce vide. _Ou est-il ?_

Il distingua des bruits, qui semblaient venir de la chambre. Des bruits qui ressemblaient étrangement à des gémissements. _Il n'est quand même pas … en train de … avec un autre … pendant que je suis là ? _

Mué par son instinct, Harry se déplaça à pas de loup vers la source des bruits. La porte était entrouverte, il eut tout le loisir de voir Severus, l'homme qu'il aime, allongé sur le dos, totalement offert à personne. Il était seul en train de se donner du plaisir. Il tenait d'une main ses bourses et de l'autre son sexe.

_Il est comme je l'avais imaginé. Il sera parfait, je le sens dans mes tripes. _

Il entendit Severus murmurer : « oui, il sera parfait en toi, il te remplira jusqu'à ce que tu rendes les armes, jusqu'à ce que tu pleures. »

Il semblait répondre à ce que Harry pensait ou disait. Il se dit qu'il adorerait que Severus le remplisse maintenant, qu'il le fasse sien. Et entre deux gémissements, Severus répondit qu'il serait heureux de le faire sien sur-le-champs.

_Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ?_

L'aura de son professeur était d'une rouge éclatant. En l'analysant, Harry se rendit compte que cette couleur représentait un désir puissant mêler à de l'amour très fort.

Il réessaya d'imaginer quelque chose, cette fois une chose complètement improbable afin d'être sûr que si Severus y répondait, ça ne pourrait pas être une coïncidence.

Il s'imagina, allongé sur le lit de Severus, sur le ventre. Il avait les poings liés dans son dos, et un bandeau sur ses yeux. Severus était sur lui. Il ne le prenait pas derrière, tirant sur ses liens pour rentrer toujours plus profondément en lui. Cette image mentale excita Harry. Il attendit avec impatience la réponse de Severus.

Celui-ci se contorsionna, et accéléra ses vas et viens. Il prononça juste « tu vas me rendre fou » avant de venir. Il haletait. Il ferma les yeux, et Harry en profita pour s'enfuir le plus discrètement possible.

Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait retourné, il n'avait qu'une envie maintenant, c'était de se soulager. Seulement, Severus allait bientôt revenir dans la salle de classe et s'il n'y trouvait pas Harry, ça allait chauffer pour lui.

_Et pas dans le sens où je voudrais …_

Il essaya de penser à des choses dégoutantes, en se remettant au travail.

Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il commençait à se dire qu'il s'était imaginé n'importe quoi. Emporté par la vision du plaisir de celui qu'il aimait, il avait cru que celui-ci pouvait capter ses fantasmes. _N'importe quoi, c'est encore une preuve que je deviens fou. Déjà que je suis fou de Snape, maintenant je suis fou tout court. Après pour être amoureux de Severus, il faut être fou_.

Pendant qu'il rajoutait des fleurs de lune, celui qui faisait battre son cœur réapparu.

\- Alors Potter, ou en est cette potion ?

* * *

Jeudi 3 décembre 1998 – cours de potion

Severus se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'il s'était soulagé. C'est simple, la simple présence du garçon face à lui, lui avait provoqué une érection dure comme du métal. Il s'était enfui comme un lâche, mais maintenant, il était prêt à lui refaire face.

Le garçon l'observa et il eut peur de devoir recommencer. Il vida son esprit et pensa à quelque chose d'horrible, puis de bien ennuyant. Quand il regarda à nouveau le gamin, il semblait dépité.

_Que peut-il bien avoir dans sa tête ?_

\- Monsieur Potter, arrêtez le carnage de cette potion. Si vous avez un problème vous pouvez m'en parler.

Il le regarda les yeux écarquiller de surprise. _Je l'aime, c'est normal que je veuille comprendre pourquoi il va mal … c'est vrai qu'il ne le sait pas … je n'ai toujours pas pensé ce que je voulais faire … Bon pour le moment, voyons ce qu'il a._

\- Alors ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

\- Non monsieur. Tout va bien, il lui répondit.

\- Je ne suis pas né hier monsieur Potter. Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse, je peux vous aider.

Il ne semblait pas en confiance.

\- Ecoute Harry. Je peux t'appeler Harry ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

\- Je sais que j'ai été un peu dur dans le passé avec toi. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Bon oui, très dur. Je ne me répéterai pas alors écoute moi bien. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas agir comme ça. Mais chacun à un rôle dans une guerre. Et le bien c'était de te protéger de Voldemort … Si j'avais été gentil avec toi je n'aurais pas pu tenir ce rôle. Tu comprends ?

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin professeur.

_Crois-moi, j'en ai bien conscience._

\- Je sais. C'est pourquoi, si tu le veux bien sûr, tu peux m'appeler Severus quand on est que tous les deux. Je ne veux plus être ton ennemi Harry. Pouvons-nous faire la paix ?

Severus avait décidé de faire un pas vers Harry. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait, mais ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation de haine. Ou du moins, il n'en voulait plus. Il attendait maintenant de voir si Harry allait répondre à sa main tendue.

\- Je suis amoureux.

Cette phrase le surprit. Il le savait, et pourtant il prit un certain temps avant de retomber sur ses deux pieds. Il le savait mais c'était comme s'il avait rangé cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Et Harry venait de lui faire revenir ses insécurités en premier plan.

_Il faut que je fasse semblant d'être surpris. _

\- tu es amoureux ?

\- oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

Un petit silence prit place.

\- Oubliez, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dit ça à vous.

\- Non Harry, attend. Tu peux me tutoyer. Et je veux bien t'aider si tu veux.

\- C'est un amour impossible. Celui que j'aime ne voudra jamais de moi. En plus, il en aime un autre.

\- En es-tu sur ?

\- Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Il était rouge, il était de la couleur de l'amour. Je ne peux pas me tromper cette fois.

Severus n'y comprenait plus rien. _Donc Harry est amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas. Et il a repoussé l'élève de son dortoir parce qu'il n'était pas celui dont il est amoureux. _

\- Est-ce que tu vas essayer de passer à autre chose ? demanda Severus.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est nouveau pour moi.

Harry rougit. _Qu'il est mignon quand il rougit._

Cette situation entraina une réalisation chez Severus. _Je sais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à coucher avec d'autres gens. C'est parce que j'aime Harry. Mais si Harry en aime un autre … _

Ce type de pensées commença à le terroriser. _Il faut que je lui dise d'arrêter d'aimer celui qu'il aime. Comme ça je pourrais le séduire. Je ne me vois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. _

\- Si je peux être franc avec toi Harry, si cette personne ne t'aime pas peut être qu'il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Rien ne sert de souffrir inutilement. Puis il y à pleins d'autre hommes dehors …

La conversation dura une bonne partie de la soirée puis de la nuit. Cette nuit encore, Harry ne rentra pas dans son dortoir.


End file.
